Inu Hanyou Warrior Kagome
by InuYoukai27
Summary: Her tribe,and mate was killed all that left is her son,daughter, and herself the only survivers of the Black Dog Clan.Her name was Kagome an inu hanyou but she was stronger that an any other hanyou, she was an high rank warrior.
1. Chapter 1

i hope you enjoy this story it's my first one so please review!

* * *

><p><span>Inu Hanyou Warrior Kagome<span>

**Chapter one**: Kagome the Warrior

*Kagome*

I was in a room; it's very dark, and cold. My wrist and ankles are chained, I only have enough length of chains to stand up, sit down, lay down, and to walk a few meters.

'I feel like an animal, I'm a warrior an inu hanyou warrior, which has gained respect from many battles. And now I'm a slave in a dark, cold room shackled waiting to be sold.' Kagome thought coldly and miserably

* * *

><p>*Inuyasha*<p>

"Inuyasha, you need to get a slave." Inuyasha's mother said frustrated.

"Keh, I don't need a stupid wench, besides give two reasons why." Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Well first, she or he could look after your kids while you are at work. Second, she or he could protect them, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's mother said ignoring that he snapped at her.

"Keh, well… you got a point mother, I guess I could." Inuyasha said in defeat.

"Well get going Inuyasha my best choice would be a high rank, and one that the kid's like." Inuyasha's Mother said calmly, Inuyasha nodded his head and got his kids.

On the way there it was silent.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Shippo asked calmly.

"To a Slave Center, so I can get a slave." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Can we help?" Suki said with hope.

"Sure, but make sure she or he is strong and high rank." Inuyasha said calmly

When they arrived it was afternoon the two kids was nervous and a tad bit scared

When they came in a woman with, black hip length hair, Chocolate brown eyes that held no warm, only a seductive look in her eyes, she wore a tight shirt that showed how big her chest was a short mini skirt that just barely long enough to cover her butt. But when she saw Inuyasha she had a seductive smile and look, then scold and a cold glare at the children he had with him, but just plaster a fake sweet smile on her pale face.

"Hi, my name is Kikyo Takahashi

"Hello, My name is Kikyo Tanaka and I'll be helping you choose any type of slave you like bedding, protection, house work, outside work, or any other sorts." Kikyo said calmly.

"Thank you, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and I'm looking for a protection and house work slaves." Inuyasha said with a gruff casting his eyes at his pups.

"Well, we have five three girls, and two boys. We have another one but she's locked up in a room people don't wanna buy her because she has kids." Kikyo said with disgust in her voice.

"I would like to see her please, Miss. Kikyo" Inuyasha said roughly.

"Sure, and her names is Kagome, also to warn you she has a temper, and she does tolerate insults and too many questions, also she's in bad shape so be careful." Kikyo said coldly.

"Okay, pups stay be hind me." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Okay daddy." They said together while getting behind their father.

It was extremely cold in the other more cold in the other room there was a figure on the wall sitting down. Inuyasha could see bits of the figure she had armor on her chest, shoulders, and long gantlets from her elbow to her wrists. She had metal boots on and also seems to be hiding some thing behind her from them to see.

*Kagome*

She sensed four presences in her room two male two female one was very familiar. The other three was unknown to her.

"What do you want with me now, Kikyo?" Kagome said coldly as she looked up and saw two adult figures and two kid figures.

"Silence, you're lucky somebody might willingly buy a pest like you, Kagome." Kikyo said coldly.

Kagome growled loudly it echoes in her room, then Kikyo turned the lights on, Kagome's started to adjust to the light so she could see clearly. Inuyasha's Kids began whimpering with fright as they saw her eyes and face

.

She saw the three figures the adult had waist length silver hair, two white dog ears, golden eyes, and a handsome face. He wore a black leather jacket that was unzipped, a red shirt underneath, with black pants, and black and red Nike shoes.

The first kid was short looked about 5 years old he had orange and reddish hair in a pony tail held up by a green ribbon, Pointy ears, Greenish blue eyes. And he wore a green shirt with blue jeans. He had black and green Nike shoes also he had a bushy fox tail behind him.

The second Kid was short looked about 5 years old she had back length black hair. She had black puppy ears, golden eyes with brown specks in them. She wore a pink shirt with a blue flower in the middle of the shirt and black pants. She had a black and pink Nike shoes like her brother and father.

"Well, I'll leave you guys here to decide if you want her or not. And if she tries anything call us." Kikyo said glaring coldly at her; then walked out of the room shutting the door.

"What would you want with the likes of me?" Kagome asked calmly while standing up. He didn't say anything she just sat down and waited patently.

* * *

><p>*Inuyasha*<p>

He couldn't believe his eyes there sat a warrior. She had bottom length raven black hair, she looked tall about 5'2, her armor was had black, white, and silver colors, her pants was very baggy (**like Inuyasha's pants**) and was black. She had golden eyes, but what surprised him was that her eyes held a dark and cold look, but was caring, playful, and friendly. She had two pitch black dog ears like his.

"What would you want with the likes of me?" She asked calmly and softly.

"I'm here to see if I like you enough to buy you from this place." Inuyasha said calmly then two extra scents came up and they were in the room.

He could tell his kids smelled it then Suki said "Daddy, look she's a mommy, she has two pups also like you daddy," Suki said excitedly. They heard Kagomes chains move around and then stand up.

Then Shippo saw two small figures sleeping but he couldn't see because of the ragged blanket, then Shippo gathered enough courage and walked up to her. Inuyasha telling him to come back but he didn't listen to his father.

"Are you really a mommy? What's their name? Can we play with them? What's your name? How old are they and how old are you?" Shippo asked timidly as if she would go crazy and try to kill him.

"Calm down pup, yes I am a mother, my name is Kagome Higurashi, sorry they should be sleeping, their name is Ichiro and Kamiko, they are 3 years old and I'm 23 years old" Kagome said calmly.

"Daddy, can we please buy them it's very lonely and boring at home." They begged their father.

"Guys we -" Inuyasha saw his pups run to her and clung onto her. And he saw she made no show that she would harm them she just stared at them blankly.

Then they heard two small whimpers. "Mommy, mommy where are you?" a little boy said in a whimper.

Kagome turned around and faced her son "I'm here, Ichiro and Kamiko, come here." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha saw the first pup. He had back length hair with silver streaks in his hair he had dog hangs like his mother, he had black puppy ears with white at the tips. He had tiny claws on each of his fingers; he had a black inner hiori with a white otter hiori, with some dirt on it and he wore white pants (**the on that Inuyasha has in the show but kid size**) that also had dirt on them. His eyes were golden. They held pain, sorrow, and deep misery, in them.

"This is my son, Ichiro" Kagome said calmly, Inuyasha nodded to say okay.

Then he saw the second pup. She had black back-length hair with silver streaks in her hair like her brother, she had dog fangs and tiny claws, and she had a white inner hiori and a black outer hiori. She had black pants on they were just like her brother's, on it was dirt allover her clothes though it was hard to tell. She had golden eyes that had brown speaks in them she also held sadness and pain in them.

"And this is my daughter, Kamiko." Kagome said calmly

"Okay, I made my decision." Inuyasha said confidently.

* * *

><p>Gonna try to make Chapter 2 longer so please forgive me., so please review this is my first fan fiction.<p>

Demoninuyashalover


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi-chan does I do not own the song either it belongs to Heather Dale

Finally I typed it up it took time because I have a lot of missing work yup I'm a slacker

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Decision<p>

Pups seemed to like Kagome which was weird because she always had that cold, faraway distant look in her eyes.

"I'll be back, in a minute, okay?" Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome didn't respond, but only nod her head.

Inuyasha left and found Kikyo In her office.

"So do you like her or not?" Kikyo asked coolly.

"Yes I do, and I want to buy her and her two pups." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Well you are the first to buy the pest and her two little brats." Kikyo said coldly

"Okay, if you are going to buy them, here are their things and profiles." Kikyo said smoothly and coldly as she handed him her box.

When he looked into the box he saw some thing that surprised him there was four swords they looked beautiful and dangerous.

The first sword was beautiful, but he knew it was dangerous it had a black sheath with a white ban on it; the hilt was black and had white stripes going a cross diagonally.

The second sword was beautiful and dangerous, it had a black sheath with a red ban on it, it had a red hilt, and a white stripes going across diagonally.

The third sword was beautiful and dangerous, it had a black sheath with a pink ban, and the hilt of the sword was black with pink striped going diagonally.

The fourth sword was beautiful and dangerous like the other three, it had a black sheath that had an orange ban, and the hilt was orange with white stripes going diagonally.

Inuyasha looked at them with a shock '_She has four swords, what is she doing with four_ _demonic swords? And what are the sword's powers?_' Inuyasha thought with confusion

"Well here are their belongings she has, call if you need anything else. I'll go get your slaves, wait for a moment please and thank you for getting her out of her taking care of her was getting expensive and a waste in my time." Kikyo said flatly. She turned a round and left to get Kagome and her pups.

When she came back she had Kagome dragging behind her growling fiercely with four kids tailing behind her smiling.

Her pups had a small smile with life in their eyes, and his pups had a huge smile on their faces with a bounce in their step.

He had a happy smile at them as they walked or drag.

"Well here is her chain so that the animal can't get away." Kikyo said calmly.

Inuyasha took the chain and paid for her and left to his surprise she didn't try to keep him from taking her away. She just walked with ease and quietly, and got in the car without a fuss.

"Your jobs will be easy Kagome, all you have to do is to cook, teach my pups how to fight with their demonic powers, and to protect my pups, Alright?" Inuyasha said with ease.

"I understand Master," Kagome said blankly

'Why? Why did he choose to buy me of all the choices in the Slave Center was it pity that he bought me? Or was it because he knows that I'm a warrior from the Black Dog Clan?' Kagome thought coldly

Inuyasha went cold when he heard her call him master.

"Don't call me master; just call me Inuyasha, Kagome." Inuyasha said calmly with a bit of discomfort in his voice.

"Sorry master I can't call you by your first name, against the rules." Kagome said coldly as her eyes narrowed with an icy glare.

"Then call me master Inuyasha, you can do that since technically you are calling me 'master' but a different version of saying it." Inuyasha replied with his eyes on the road trying to focus.

"Kagome can you sing for us?" the twins said together

"Yeah mommy, sing for us!" her pups said excitedly

"What kind of song?" Kagome asked confused.

"Um…any type of song is fine." Suki said with a sweet smile. Kagome just nodded and a song just popped in her head.

"Have you heard of Mordred's Lullaby?" Kagome asked Inuyasha's pups shook their heads, but Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow.

"No, can you sing it for us, Kagome" Inuyasha's twins said together, Kagome just nodded his head and took a deep breath and began singing.

_Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep_

Guileless son,  
>I'll shape your belief<br>And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<br>But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<p>

Guileless son,  
>Your spirit will hate her<br>The flower who married my brother the traitor  
>And you will expose his puppeteer behavior<br>For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<p>

Hush, child  
>Darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
>Each day you grow older<br>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
>For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul<br>Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<p>

Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep

When Kagome was done singing both her pups and Inuyasha's pups were fast asleep.

"Whoa, guess you got a great voice, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he saw a little pink blush come across her checks.

"Well…it comes in the clan, all females can sing well as me." Kagome stammered.

"Well, I think you're a one of a kind, that can sing so beautiful and passionate as you." Inuyasha said with a smiling at Kagome that turned into a smirk, when Kagome blushed four shades of red.

"Arigatou, Master Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

Then they pulled up to a beautiful mansion what shocked her most is there was a small crowed of people in the front of his mansion waiting for Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>Finally done hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Please review!

Demoninuyashalover


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy this Chapter, please review

Disclaimer: Ido not own any inuyasha characters XD

Claimer:I DO own any characters i created

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Kagome's Courage<p>

When Kagome watched her master get out and got his pups he said "Come on and get your weapons, Kagome."

Kagome had a cold look on her face but her eyes told them that she was gentle, she merely nodded and got out with her pups that were up and getting out of the car.

She put all four swords on her hip and her dangers in a place where she can easily access them when she needs them.

"Stay behind me, Ichiro and Kamiko" Kagome said wit edginess they nodded and did what they were told to do.

Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome and took the chain and the collar off.

Kagome looked at him confused when he took the chain off and even more confused when he took the collar.

'Why is he taking my collar off that holds my powers so I wont be able to kill him, does he even no that, is he ditz or something?' Kagome thought confused eyeing him.

Seeing the confused look in her eyes, he said "You are not an animal, I trust you that you won't try to kill me," Inuyasha said with a soft smile.

'This man…is so confusing he isn't supposed to be nice, caring, and friendly to me…I'm his **slave** for kami sakes, I have to watch him closely' Kagome thought harshly and confused, as they continued their way to his mansion.

* * *

><p>* Izayoi and the others *<p>

Izayoi stood there with here husband and also mate, InunoTashio, waiting for Inuyasha to return with his slave. She wanted to meet him and see if he's Courage. Then she heard Inuyasha's car come in the driveway.

What shocked her that the he, she thought was actually a she and behind her was two small figures walking behind her, she assumed it was her kids.

Then Sesshomaru and his slave Rin came out along with Miroku and his slave Sango, and Koga with his slave Ayame.

They knew that Sango, Rin, and Ayame were the three guardians of the jewel and they live up to their names no matter how broken they are. They were really worried about Courage she was unknown they knew who she was but refused to tell, which irritated them a lot.

* * *

><p>* Kagome *<p>

When they finally reached the mansion Kagome was shocked there stood three girls she knew very well.

The first was, Sango had dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail, she had black, almost skin tight suit, that had pink elbow, knees, shoulder guards and a torso amour that was the color pink she had brown eyes and had purple eye shadow on. And had a pair of black boots and had a companion named Kirara.

The second was, Rin had a mid- back, black hair that had a small side ponytail. She wore an orange kimono and was bare footed as usual. She had brown eyes, and had a smile on her face.

The third, Ayame had long red hair that was up in two high ponytails. She wore black and pinkish red chest amour white wolf fur skirt, had whit wolf cape like jacket that stopped at her mid- back, and she was bare footed as also like Rin bare footed. She had bright green eyes, and she had pointy elf ears, she was an Ookami Yokai.

"Courage," they yelled as they ran towards her greeting her happily, full of life.

"Hello, Wisdom, Love, Friendship," Kagome said with a monotone voice with a soft touch to it.

* * *

><p>* Izayoi *<p>

"What did they just call her?" Izayoi said with shock with her mouth gaping open.

"Keep having your mouth open, and you'll catch a fly." Kagome said with a monotone voice that could rival Sesshomaru's but it had a hint of amusement.

"Seems you got a rude one, Inuyasha" A man said with a monotone voice he had long silver hair, golden eyes, two red jagged marks on each side of his checks, his bangs parted in the middle that it showed a purple crescent moon, he had red eye shadow on, he wore an elegant kimono it had red hexagons on it, that had white flower in each hexagon. Around his waist was a yellow sash that parted to the left and right the ends and the end were in the middle on the end of the sash was purple. And he had a long fluffy tail that wrapped around his right arm; he had leather ankle boots on, he also had pointy elf ears and by the looks he was a full Inu Yokai.

"Sesshomaru, give her a break, she just came from the Slave Center." A man said with a small smile when he looked at me his eyes held sympathy. He had long silver hair that was in a high ponytail that still reached his hips he wore an elegant kimono that was similar to this Sesshomaru person he had two purple jagged lines on both of his cheeks, his bangs parted like Sesshomaru and showed a purple crescent, he dad pointy elf ears and by the looks he was a full Inu Yokai.

Kagome snorted rudely turned her nose in the air as if saying 'I don't care what you think.'

* * *

><p>*Kagome pov. *<p>

"Are you really Courage of the Black Dog Clan?" a woman asked, she had long straight hair that ended at her ankles, doe brown eyes that seem to always held an eternity of kindness. She had pale skin but not sickly pale, she wore a pink kimono that had sakura pedals design on it.

As she watched her movements closely as she tried figure out how strong she was but gave up when she came up to a weakling status.

"Yes…I'm courage, why do you ask, lass?" Kagome asked with a monotone voice that didn't have the slightest fear of the two dog demons.

"Because, we Tashio's need you and the groups help it's very serious and a big task to ask of you" Izayoi said in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for the others.<p>

-Demoninuyashalover-


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating I've been working on the next chapter, well enjoy this chapter.

Ages:

Kagome: 21

Inuyasha: 22

Sango: 20

Miroku: 22

Rin: 21

Sesshomaru: 23

Ayame: 20

Koga: 21

Izayoi: 26

InunoTashio: 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Shikon Jewel<p>

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin quirked an eyebrow in questioning.

"Come with me, I'll show you the important task I need you to protect." Izayoi said walking in the mansion. Kagome and the other followed after Izayoi.

When Izayoi stopped it was a room filled with gold and jewels, they guessed it was their family treasure.

Kagome rolled her eyes "I'm not going to protect your family treasure; it's a waste of my time." Kagome huffed angrily.

Izayoi laughed "Kagome you're not protecting the Shikon Jewel, Kagome you guys are going to protect the Shikon Jewel, now that the whole group." Izayoi said happily ignoring Kagome's tone and smiling when she saw the small little life that was in her eyes.

"How can they protect it? Only the four warriors from the Black Dog Clan can guard it." A man said.

He had black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore black and purple monk robes, he an arm gantlet with a rosary wrapped around his forearm to his hand, he had violet eyes, and he wore traveling sandals.

"Dam*, he knows about the Black Dog Clan, he might be after something." Kagome thought flatly.

"Kagome, may I ask you to bear my children?" Miroku asked. After that question left his mouth Kagome's eye twitched, and she slapped him across the face hard enough that he was flung across the hallway and unconscious.

Inuyasha bursted out laughing his head off, Sesshomaru had a smirk and was trying so hard not to laugh, Izayoi, Ayame, Sango, and Rin was in a giggling fit, InunoTashio was in a fit of laughter rolling on the floor with tears rolling down his face, Kagome just huffed.

"That's what he deserves for being a pervert," Kagome murmured 'They aren't so bad I guess I can loosen up a bit, but no too much. I still have business with Izayoi.' Kagome thought happily and a bit coldly.

Kagome looked at Izayoi's hand and saw the Shikon Jewel. It was a small pink jewel, she knew because she sensed it and was being drawn to the jewel due to because she was the protector of the jewel and the guardian. Kagome looked at the rest of her gang and saw they were being drawn to the jewel also.

The thing was that it was sealed even if you can feel it's presence and aura you can't use it it's sealed to awaken it you would need to have the blood of Sango, Ayame, Rin, and hers to awaken it's full power. The jewel can be pure or impure; its bright pink when pure and death black when impure.

* Izayoi's pov.*

Izayoi and the others saw Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin being drawn towards the jewel and reached out to attempt to touch the jewel: but she pulled the jewel away from them, snapping them out of their Trans.

"Kagome, your going to protect it, all four of you." Izayoi said in a serious tone. They nodded their heads knowing this would be a serious and hard task. Izayoi handed the jewel to Kagome.

When it touched Kagome's hand it glowed brightly with pure aura. She gapped when it glowed. '_The jewel wants to be awaken, but it mustn't or chaos will erupt and a great battle will begin for the jewel.' _Kagome thought with a serious tone knowing it's going to be a hard task.

* 3rd Person pov.*

They watched in shock as the jewel glowed brightly with pure aura, then it stopped glowing and hid it's presence once again.

"What happened why did the jewel glow? It never glowed when we held it." Sesshomaru said confused.

"Because she's the Sacred Jewels Protector, along with the three of us." Ayame said with frustration on her face.

"What's wrong, Ayame?" Rin asked almost knowing what's wrong with her.

"It's just that we can't find the guardian of the Sacred Jewel, we know it's a male, but we don't know who he is." Ayame said with frustration.

"Kagome do you know who he is?" Sango asked looking at her; Kagome looked at Izayoi and raised an eye brow.

Izayoi sighed and nodded while looking at her husband who looked at Izayoi sadly and closed his eyes and nodded then opened them again and looked at Kagome.

"He is Inuyasha, he is the Jewels guardian and we **must **protect him with our life," Kagome said in a serious tone. They knew she wasn't joking around that she was dead serious.

Ayame, Rin, and Sango looked at each other and bowed deeply along with Kagome "We are at your service, Inuyasha guardian of the Shikon No Tama."

Hope you love it again sorry it took along time I was getting lazy. Please Review

* * *

><p>-Demoninuyashalover-<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took forever busy writing Chapter Six aand I had PASS Testing, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character.

Chapter Five: The Guardian and the Memory

"WHAT! I'm the Shikon Jewels Guardian, but I'm a half demon, not fully human." Inuyasha said in a confused and hurried voice.

"Doesn't matter, how you think you got the jewel." Kagome said with a straight forth voice.

Inuyasha thought for a moment and thought about 4 yrs. back when he was 18 yrs. old

* Flashback *

Inuyasha was 18, living the high life, but was never selfish. Inuyasha over heard his mother and father arguing with a girl who look about 17 years old. Black hair, black dog ears, golden eyes, claws and fangs.

"You have to understand, Mistress Izayoi, he has to one way or another the jewel will find away to him. Weather you like it or not." She said angrily.

"Mom what going on? Who is she? Why is she here?" Inuyasha questioned confused.

"Nothing's wrong sweet heart, this is Kagome Higurashi, and she was just leaving," Izayoi said with fake happiness. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Remember my words, Izayoi, he will get the jewel, and he will be the guardian mark my words." Kagome said angrily and stormed off.

'_What's really going on? Who's the guardian? What jewel?_' Inuyasha thought confused and frustrated.

* Later that night *

Inuyasha heard banging on the door, he got up and snuck down, he saw the girl but she was bloody, dirty, and battered, then he saw his mother.

"Why are you here again?" his mother yelled getting angry.

"I don't care what you say, take the jewel and protect it I sealed the power, it can only awaken when me and the other guardians blood is poured on the jewel, they are coming after me, I got to go." Kagome said as she gave Izayoi the jewel and ran off.

"Wait, what's happening? What happened to you Kagome?" Izayoi yelled after Kagome, but got no answer.

His father came running in asking what's wrong Izayoi merely shook her head and held the jewel out so he could see and pulled it back and held it close to her heart.

"Oh…what's going to happen to her, you should have seen her she was dirty, bloody, battered up, she looked seriously wounded," Izayoi said with tears in her eyes.

"What's happening at the Black Inu Clan? There known as the toughest Inu clan to defeat," Inu no Tashio said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I just hope they will be okay," Izayoi said looking at the door.

Inuyasha sneaked back in his room. '_I hope she'll be okay_' Inuyasha thought before he went to sleep.

* Flashback ends *

Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Kagome what's your last name?" Inuyasha asked Izayoi looked at Inuyasha confused the caught on.

"Kagome raised an eyebrow "Higurashi" Kagome said confused.

"What clan did you come from?" Inuyasha asked leaning forward.

"Kagome sighed "The black inu clan, I'm from the Black Inu Clan," She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the horrible memory of the day she became a slave.

"Kagome, what happened to the Black Inu Clan?" Inu no Tashio asked carefully to her.

Kagome took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly.

* Flashback *

Kagome was now 18 yrs. old when the attack happened she no longer had the jewel she left it with Izayoi and her family when she was 15 yrs. old.

Three yrs had passed from the first attack kagome and her family was hiding in a cave along with ¼ of the clan.

The second was an ambush that our guards didn't see anyone and got killed easily like it was nothing. And the ¾ of the clan was completely slaughtered by somebody or something. The only thing they could do was run men, women, and even children were slaughtered brutally.

Kagome and her family and the rest of the clan ran for the first time in all of the Inu Clan history they ran in fear of the enemy.

The search for a place to hide, and so the only place anyone could think of which was a cave some objected and some agreed. But no matter how they rejected the rest of the clan stuck with living in a cave.

* Flashback Ended *

"That's what basically happened, to my clan, the third time we were captures and sold to slavery. The pretty and beautiful for pleasure, the strong for working and protection and sometimes for women's pleasure. The pups whatever the owner wanted with them I was between the beauty and the strong but I was so defiant to their training for men's pleasure they locked me and my pup's in that dark room until I agreed to the training." Kagome said shamefully with her head hung down.

"For the second ambush do you have a scar from it?" Suki asked curiously tilting her head.

"Suki!" Izayoi exclaimed with a scolding look "You shouldn't ask about things like that some times that kind of information is personal."

"It's okay Mistress Izayoi," Kagome said looking at Izayoi with unreadable eyes "yes Suki I have a scar from it, from the top of my left eyebrow to the middle of my left cheek" Kagome said flatly.

"I don't see any scar, Kagome," Shippo said looking at her face with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well that's because my face is covered in dirt and blood," Kagome said wincing remembering the Slave Center and her earlier beatings she got from kikyo.

"How did you get it?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity like his kids.

Kagome sighed "I was protecting my pups, my mother, mate and my little brother." Kagome said with tears shining in her eyes, but they never fell down her face.

"My pups, mother and brother survived and weren't captured, but I was too late to save my mate." Kagome said sadly casting her eyes down looking at the floor along with her pups.

"What does your mate look like?" Inu no Tashio said with pity in his eyes.

Kagome pulled out a picture book from her box of belongings it was big and looked hick enough to knock anybody out if they were hit with it.

She sat it on the table and opened the book to the middle and there was a picture of her and a male human.

He had long black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail that ended at his lower back, tanish skin, and royal blue eyes that looked happy. He wore black and blue priest robes and a smile that could melt any girls' heart,

He was holding a 17 yr old Kagome she looked the same black hair, golden eyes, black dog ears, fangs and claws. The thing is that she was smiling, and her hair was at her shoulders.

"He looks almost like Inuyasha in his human form," Koga said shocked while gapping at the picture.

Koga had long black hair up in a high pony tail, sky blue eyes, tan skin, muscular, had a brown head band, he wore a brown shirt that had 'Ookami' in black letters, he wore dark blue jeans and black and brown Nikes.

"When did you get her, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha asked rudely glaring at Koga.

"Shut up, mutt face, and who is this beautiful woman?" Kagome asked with a smirk on his face grabbing Kagome's hand and kissing her knuckles.

Kagome snatched her hand away with a scowl and said "Don't touch me, you mangy wolf," Kagome said coping what her master called him.

Inuyasha laughed and laughed until his sides hurt and near to tears.

"What?" Koga asked shocked with his mouth gapping open.

'I thought full blooded Ookami youkai's had sharp hearing guess not," Kagome said rolling her eyes with an attitude.

"Feisty, I like that, I love feisty women, and you know what?" Koga asked smirk on his face.

"What?" Kagome said glaring at Koga with an annoyed expression.

"I'm gonna' make you my woman," Koga said proudly with a smirk grabbing her wrists.

"Let go, I hold loyalty to my new master Inuyasha, not a scrawny mangy wolf," Kagome said angrily snatching her wrist away and slapped him hard on the face.

"Why did you do that, Mate?" Koga asked shocked.

"One I'm not your mate and two get out of my face" Kagome screamed at the last part and slapped him repeatedly in demonic speed.

Kagome stopped and Koga whimpered in pain and rain to his room. Inuyasha smirked and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Were gonna' be great friends I know it," Inuyasha said grinning.

Kagome smiled cheerfully at Inuyasha causing his heart to skip a beat. Everybody laughed and left to eat supper and went to bed after that.

Super sorry PLEASE review!

-Demoninuyashalover-


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, sorry haven't been updating I had an Exams, and because I was really lazy sorry I owe you guys a chapter I'm working on it though I think you guys will must likely will try to kill me well here we go.

Chapter Six: Hair Cut

Kagome has been here for months everything is cheerful and happy, she's doing all her duties, and protecting them along with their families.

Inuyasha kids took a huge liking to her as a teacher, protector, they even think of her as a mother, heck they call her okaa-san.

"Kagome opened up a lot, now she shows here real colors she's smart, nice, beautiful, caring, loving, kami I think I'm falling for her, she's been working too much.' Inuyasha thought dreamily then sternly at the end.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Sango asked worried that Kagome did something wrong which is rare.

"Keh, yeah I'm fine just thinking about something," Inuyasha said roughly shooing Sango away and called for Kagome to come here.

"Yes Master Inuyasha?" Kagome said happily to Inuyasha.

"Get the pups ready along with yours were going out to eat and have fun at the festival roughly.

Kagome nodded her head and left, Kagome didn't change much over the months physically other than her body was back in its top shape and her hair reached the floor.

When they came down Kagome had a black yukata that had a white dragon design on the side, and she had a white obi on. Her hair was up in a high ponytail by a black ribbon, she had deep red lipstick on coated by lip gloss that made it glimmer she had wooden sandals on. And she had a dagger hidden in her obi and out of sight.

Ichiro wore a white inner hiori and a black outer hiori, o his hiori was his clan's seal it was a golden crescent on the back and had Black Inu Clan written in cursive in gold below the crescent moon on the back. He had black pants on they were just like his old one except they were clean; he also wore wooden traveling sandals.

Kamiko had a white yukata that had red and pink sakura patterns on it she also had a red obi on, her hair was in a lose ponytail, she had lip gloss on, she had wooden sandals on. (Sorry not much to describe on)

Shippo had a turquoise outer hiori that had white leaves design and had a white inner hiori, he had a blue pants on. (Like in the anime) he had a brown fur vest and he wore his hair in a ponytail with his turquoise bow.

Suki had a light pink yukata on that had white flower design on it, she also had a soft pink obi on, her hair was lose but you could tell it had a wave look to it she also had lip gloss on, she wore wooden sandals also

Inuyasha gapped at them Kagome smiled and walked up to him and kissed his cheek making him blush and she whispered "wake up, we have to go," Kagome giggled

When she turned around and tried to walk away Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulled her down on the couch.

Unfortunately they were only best friends even through she was a slave. If Inuyasha needed some one to talk to or needed advice Kagome was there to help. She was motherly to every one even to his parents.

"Mama, can you say a poem?" Suki asked with a beg in her voice.

Kagome nodded her head "What should it be about, Suki?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Any kind" Shippo said Suki nodded agreeing with her brother; Kagome chuckled and thought of one.

"He's tall and proud

Arrogant as ever

Strong as ever

You have piercing gold eyes

Pretty Silver hair

Sharp fangs

Sharp Claws

You have speed

Of a demon

Strength

Of a demon

You have desires

Of a human

The will power

Of a human

Inuyasha

Kagome said smiling when they giggled "Come on, we have to get going before Master Inuyasha gets angry." Kagome said as Inuyasha came down the stairs he was wearing a red outer hiori and a white inner hiori and red pants, (the ones he wore in the Anime) his hair was down like usual and he was bare footed.

Kagome took Ichiro's and Kamiko's hand and looked at Inuyasha "Are you ready Master Inuyasha?" Kagome asked lightly, Inuyasha nodded when they headed to the car.

Inuyasha was on the drivers side got on and waited, Kagome buckled Shippo and Suki behind Inuyasha and Ichiro and Suki behind the passenger seat. Kagome shut their doors and got in the passenger seat buckled her seat belt and shut her door, while Inuyasha started the car.

When Inuyasha started to go down the road Kagome smiled "So where are we going to eat at, Master Inuyasha" Asked calmly tilting her head.

"Where going to Aoshi's Restaurant, it's a five star restaurant," Inuyasha said calmly with a smirk on his face at the shocked look on her face.

"But Master Inuyasha, I'm a slave I'm not allowed in such a fancy place and they will know due to scar." Kagome said with sadness and defeat.

"Whatever they say do not listen to them, we are here to eat and have fun, you work too much, also you should were that scar with pride it shows that you're a survivor and a strong fighter be proud of it," Inuyasha said sternly with a frown.

"Yeah mama you work too much," Ichiro agreed nodding his head agreeing with Inuyasha.

"Come on, we're here," Inuyasha said getting out and unbuckling his pups.

Kagome nodded obediently and got out getting her pups. She walked behind Inuyasha with Ichiro and Kamiko in her arms.

'I feel like I'm going out to eat with my mate and pups' Inuyasha thought happily he felt his stomach flip.

When they were in Kagome was awe struck. The walls were painted dark red, out lined with a forest green, it was pretty big in the middle were round tables that had a royal red table clothe with a royal blue leaf designs on it, there was three chandlers hanging from the roof in the middle of the room in rows the floor had a royal blue carpet.

"How may I help you?" She looked at Inuyasha with a flirtatious smile. She had blond hair that ended past her shoulders, crystal blue eyes, a heart shaped face she wore a short skirt that ended at her knees and she wore a white shirt with her name tag on it.

"A table of six please," Inuyasha said calmly ignoring her smile completely.

She looked at Kagome and looked at her scared left eye.

"Slaves are not allowed, Sir, She would have to wait out side." She said hissing at Kagome.

"To bad, now do you job and get us a table now." Kagome said coldly narrowing her eyes changed from innocent, helpless, cheerful and happy to cold, steely, deadly, murderous eyes.

The waitress gulped and started trembling visibly and said weakly "Slaves aren't allowed in this restaurant"

Kagome growled darkly "give us a table now," Inuyasha saw the waitress gulp nodded quickly and scurried to shoe them their table.

They followed Inuyasha sat in a chair with Kagome right across of him, Shippo on his right and Suki on his left, Ichiro on Kagome's left side and Kamiko on her right side.

Inuyasha took the menus from the waitress and handed one to Kagome, Ichiro, Kamiko, Shippo and Suki.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Inuyasha asked them.

"I'll get the steak, fully cooked and red wine," Kagome said gazing down at the menu.

"I'll get chicken with macaroni and Pepsi to drink," Kamiko said smiling.

"I'll get the same as mommy but with coke drink," Ichiro said smiling at Kagome.

"I'll get ramen with sweet tea," Shippo said smiling at Inuyasha.

"I'll get chicken nuggets and fries with Coca-Cola to drink," Suki said smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and told the waitress what they would like to eat. She huffed and left to get the food quickly when Kagome began to growl.

"How is it that you have two split personalities, you can be nice, sweet, innocent, caring, loving, then you can be cold, murderous, cold-hearted person, not that I hate that side I like both of your personalities," Inuyasha said and quickly added the last part with a amusement in his voice resting his chin in his hands.

Kagome chuckled "Runs in the Higurashi family literately," She said smirking at Inuyasha's shocked expression which he quickly got over.

Inuyasha laughed "No wonder you scared Koga S**tless," Inuyasha laughed

"How are you guys training? Is she training you well," Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome's reaction "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I TEACH THEM PERFECTLY!" Kagome yelled ranting about 'inconsiderate masters' or how dare he'

Inuyasha laughed "I was just joking, geez you're more neko than inu," Kagome huffed and looked away with a 'keh'

"Oi, that's my line!" Inuyasha exclaimed looking at Kagome, but she kept on laughing her head off.

"Any way as I asked, how are you guys training?" Inuyasha asked looking at them.

"Great, I learned how to use blades of blood, it's easy," Ichiro said smiling like he won a million dollars.

"I learned how to use fox fire and illusions," Shippo said puffing out his chest with pride.

"I'm learning how to use a bow and arrows," Suki said with a toothy smile.

"I'm learning how to use daggers," Kamiko said smiling brightly.

"That's good, so…Kagome, what's going to be for breakfast tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked eagerly he always loved her cooking.

"Lets see I'm planning to make chocolate chip pancakes (YUM!), blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs." Kagome said worriedly "Or would you prefer something else I won't mind," Kagome said hurriedly.

Inuyasha immediately shook his head "no I'll defiantly eat that it bound to be delicious," Inuyasha said with stars in his eyes thinking of the breakfast, Kagome merely shook her head "what am I going to do with you," then her eyes narrowed.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked frowning with concern in his eyes.

"I got a feeling that some bodies watching us," Kagome whispered quietly with a slight growl.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to their left and saw no other than …Kikyo…

"Inuyasha, I saw you and came to say hello," Kikyo said sweetly smiling a flirting smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked eyeing Kagome and the kids evilly.

"Eating dinner with my friend and kids," Inuyasha said flatly.

"Kikyo, please leave were trying to eat dinner, and you are spoiling it," Kagome said taking a bite out of her stake.

"Shut up mutt I'm talking to Inuyasha not a long haired freak." Kikyo snapped at Kagome glaring.

"Kikyo I think you should leave, like Kagome said." Inuyasha said coldly glaring icily at Kikyo angry that she insulted Kagome.

"But Inuyasha-" Kikyo started until Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Go now, Kikyo" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo with angry piercing golden eyes.

"I will have you Inuyasha just you wait; I'll have you and the Shikon No Tama, also with those pests dead along with their stupid clan." Kikyo yelled storming off people looked at Inuyasha and back at Kikyo and went back to their work or eating.

Kagome looked at her hair 'is it freakishly long?' Kagome wondered depressed.

"Kagome don't listen to Kikyo, les just enjoy our dinner and have fun," Inuyasha said with a light happiness voice Kagome merely nodded numbly.

"That was a good dinner," Ichiro said patting his stomach contently, they nodded with him agreeing

"So where are we going next Master Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tilting her head cutely.

"First were going to that fair I heard about at work," Inuyasha said smiling. "also Kagome, it seems unfair that you call me Master Inuyasha all the time but never once had I called you slave," Inuyasha said irritated.

"But-" Kagome started to protest with a frown on her face.

"No buts call me Inuyasha final," Inuyasha said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

Kagome sighed and nodded in defeat "Yes, Inuyasha" Kagome said.

Inuyasha beamed with happiness "well, let's go wench,"

"Jerk," Kagome grumbled under her breathe.

*At the Fair *

"Mommy I want that rabbit," Ichiro said pointing at the small stuffed animal.

"Well, to get that slave boy, you would have to win it," The man sneered at him Kagome growled angrily.

"Give me that bow and arrows now; I'll get a bull's eye." Kagome barked harshly.

"Whatever slave wench," The man said giving her the bow and arrows.

Kagome aimed and fired the arrow at the target…it got the bull's eye.

"I'll take that rabbit thank you," Kagome smirked with victory.

The man grumbled and gave her the rabbit; Kagome turned on her heels and marched off.

They laughed, played games, and had fun.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think, 'Man she's beautiful I just can't help it,' Inuyasha stared at Kagome who was laughing with the pups.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked worried if something was wrong and she didn't sense it.

"Yes just thinking," Inuyasha said haughtily huffing.

"Thinking about what?" Kagome tilted her head cutely.

"Nothing important lets go have fun." Inuyasha smirked when she huffed.

Kagome nodded any way with agreeing and grabbed his hand and ran to catch up with the pups.

Inuyasha blushed and stared at her hand; her hand was small and looked delicate. It just made him wonder will he ever see the Black Inu Clan. He asked his father but he merely said I have never seen it before.

"Okaa-san, do you have any warrior names?" Suki asked shyly.

"I have a couple of names," Kagome said not answering directly.

"What are they?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Kage no Ookami, Kage no Kitsune, Kage no Gundan, and Kage Inu," Kagome said with a small smile.

"But you're not an Ookami or a Kitsune." Shippo said confused.

"They call me that because I earned them during battles when we sided with the Ookami and the Kitsune's." Kagome explained carefully not wanting to confuse them.

"Cool! Can I call you Kage Ookami?" Suki asked eagerly with pure happiness and joy in her eyes.

"I don't mind at al," Kagome said smiling fondly at her.

"Can I call you Kage no Kitsune?" Shippo asked jumping up and down Kagome nodded.

"Yay!" they cheered loudly people stared at them strangely.

"Okaa-san I'm tired" Ichiro said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Me too, okaa-san," Kamiko agreed along with Shippo and Suki.

Kagome sighed and picked up Ichiro and Kamiko and put them on her left shoulder, then picked up Shippo and Suki and put them on her right shoulder, Ichiro and Kamiko immediately clung to her clothes, afraid that if they let go the Slave Center would take her away again.

"Come on, I guess it's time to go," Inuyasha said picking up their prizes.

Kagome nodded agreeing with Inuyasha.

* Back at the House *

Kagome put their pups in their room, while she tucked them in the bed and kissed their forehead Inuyasha was watching from the door way.

"Kagome come to my room when you're done," Inuyasha turned and went to his room.

When Kagome was done putting a barrier around the room she left and headed towards Inuyasha's room.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with her golden eyes.

"Kagome I have an important question and I want you to be serious with me, okay?" Inuyasha said with his golden eye looking at her, she couldn't help but blush.

"Of course Inuyasha," Kagome replied seriously almost narrowing her eyes.

"Could you take me and my whole family to the Black Inu Clan?" Inuyasha asked in a almost begging way.

"Inuyasha, I can't I'm not allowed to bring outsiders into the clan," Kagome explained with a sad expression and sadness in her eyes.

"Why not?" Inuyasha bellowed angrily with a feral look on his face

"Because, you and your family might tell our location and I'm not risking that." Kagome replied annoyed.

Inuyasha huffed "Fine, you may leave" Inuyasha watched her angrily as she walked out quietly.

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she walked out and down the hallway into her room changing into her warrior clothing.

Kagome looked at her hair, thinking of what kikyo said 'Shut up mutt, I wasn't talking to a long haired freak' those words wrung in her head.

Kikyo was right hair was long too long.

Kagome took one of her daggers and cut her hair now it was 1" bellow her waist. Kagome looked at her hair that was on the floor.

She just shook her head and started to drift to haunting nightmares once again.

Thanks for reading please review thanks!

-Demoninuyashalover-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Enter Naraku

"Kagome, what's up with your hair?!" Inuyasha bellowed waking everyone up from their peaceful slumber.

Kagome was currently making breakfast and setting up the table before everybody woke up.

"Good morning, Inuyasha, you sure did wake up on the right side of the bed," Kagome said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Why did you cut your hair, Wench?!" Inuyasha continued to bellow ignoring her comment. "My hair was too long," Kagome replied flatly continuing to set the table.

"What's going on, Whelp? Why are you screaming like a kicked pup?" Sesshomaru asked tiredly at Inuyasha while glaring at him. The asked flatly "What happened to your hair, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed 'I'll explain when everybody is awake," Not wanting to repeat herself over and over.

A few minutes later Lord Inu no Tashio and Lady Izayoi came down along with the others.

"Kagome, what happened to your hair?" Sango asked shocked

"I cut it, it was becoming too long and would get in the way when in battle," Kagome said flatly looking at them with the usual blank eyes.

"I liked your hair okaa-san," Ichiro said sadly looking down at his feet with sadness and disappointment in his golden eyes.

"Thank you, It'll grow back don't worry," Kagome said softly looking down at her son, kissing his forehead.

"Well breakfast is ready," Kagome said breathlessly going into the kitchen. The others sat down and waited for their breakfast.

Kagome came out with Shippo's and Suki's breakfast they both had two chocolate chip pancakes with bacon on the side she gave them a glass of orange juice. On the second trip Kagome had Ichiro's and Kamiko's then she had Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru Izayoi's and Inu no Tashio. Then she had Koga's, Ayame's, Rin's, and Sango's, finally she had hers' and Miroku's Plate.

When they took a bite out of the pancakes their eyes widen.

"Wow, Kagome, this is great!" Izayoi exclaimed shocked looking at Inu no Tashio and Sesshomaru nodded agreeing but continued to eat to their hearts desire.

"Kagome, please marry me!" Miroku said earning a slap from Sango and a punch from Inuyasha who glared angrily at him fiercely.

"Ouch, Dear Sango, Inuyasha that hurt," Miroku whined.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at Miroku Fiercely

Kagome looked at them with confusion in her eyes watching them back in forth with amusement and Confusion in her eyes.

"Um… are you guys done with your plates," Kagome asked cautiously, they paused and nodded their heads yes.

Kagome picked up their empty plates and glasses and took it in the kitchen.

While she was washing the dishes she sang a small song she learned when she was a pup in training.

Father said to me

Many moons ago

A demon's hand will defend

Mother said one day

There is more you must know

A mortal hand will sustain

Two hands incomplete alone

Balance and Union

And the gate will open

Go my children go

Go to Crimson Flames

To save our children

The light of memory still remains

"I love your voice, Kagome, where did you learn that song?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw no other than Inuyasha.

"Thank you, my mother taught me that song for when I went through tough training "Kagome said turning back around to finish cleaning the dishes.

"Umm… Inuyasha can I trust you?" Kagome asked secretly hoping he wouldn't betray her trust that she could put her whole trust into him and her children in his care if she died in duty that he treats them fairly as If they were his own.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow "Yeah, I won't tell anybody anything if you don't want me to tell, why?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the door frame crossing his arms.

Kagome blushed not wanting to tell him the real reason knowing he can smell when he's lying due to being a half dog demon. "It's Nothing, I don't want to talk about it," Kagome said in a hurry scurrying away to train her pups it was about time where she had to train hers and his, she left a curious and confused Inuyasha.

xXx

"Okaa-san, can we take a break, we trained for 3 hours already," Kamiko complained pouting cutely crossing her arms like Kai would do when he was upset or angry.

"Alright, we'll take a break," Kagome said sighing softly sitting down well… more like lying down.

She started to remember some memories she had with Kai.

Flashback

_A younger looking Kagome was walking down the dirt path checking the perimeter of the territory they controlled to make sure no intruders was 5 to 6 miles away from the territory boundaries she saw Kai sitting at the base of the tree root siting perfectly still that a mortal would think he's dead. _

_Kagome raised an eyebrow in questioning but ignored him and continued her path down the boundary line. _

_Kagome placed her hands and arms behind her head and continued to walk on passing him. _

_Though they met before and she was currently his body guard which she could care less what happens to him. _

_Kagome started to hum a random tune and sighed "I wonder what is up with Amari Kagome continued down the road not knowing that Kai was followings her in the shadows. _

"_Kagome! She heard her best friend and companion, "Hai, Sango-chan," _

"_Your needed at the council Jen want you, Kagome I don't get it why don't you just marry him already?" Sango said raising her eyebrow walking beside her. _

"_Is it obvious I don't love him and most likely never will but there's one thing I do know is that he will try everything in his power to have me as his mate." Kagome said flatly with a blank stare gazing at nothing particular. _

"_Mmm… Kagome did you already have a husband?" Sango asked confused as ever. _

"_Sadly yes and it was an arranged marriage, you wouldn't believe it if I told you," Kagome said looking at her friend. _

_Sango raised an eyebrow "Who was your husband?" Sango said wondering frowning with confusion in her brown eyes. _

"_Hojo," Kagome said simply as if she could care less Sango froze in place where she was currently about to take a step. _

"_Wait, HOJO! The wimpy hojo he can't even survive one battle he died on his first one!" Sango exclaimed eyes wide with shock on her face. _

_Kagome nodded affirming her sentence as if it was nothing "It's no big deal we didn't love each other not even close to like, we were just good friends, he was still in training." Kagome said shrugging not caring. _

"_That's where your wrong, Hojo actually really did love you actually I think he was in love with you from the day he met you that is why he was doing goofy things because he was shy to tell you," Sango said smiling slightly. _

"_Oh well, he's dead and gone his in the past," Kagome said as if she still could care less. _

"_Ouch, that's could give the boy some credit at least," Sango said. _

_Kagome sighed running her hand through her hair, "I gotta get going on my job or else an intruder will get in and I have to secure the borders, I'll talk with you later when I have the time." Kagome said tuning and walking down the path with alertness. _

"_Hey Kagome," She heard a smooth, cool, calm, and cold voice, she turned saw Kai leaning on a tree with his normal attire he wore his hair in his usual low ponytail. He had on Black and deep silver colored robes. _

"_Hello Kai how has been your day?" Kagome said bowing deeply knowing full well that he was a much higher upper status. _

"_It's been fine now better now that I see you," Kai said walking towards her slowly cornering and pressing her against a tree. _

"_W…what a…are y…you d…d…doing?" Kagome said stuttering she shuddered when she felt his hot breath on her neck. _

"_Nothing that I will regret," Kai said innocently pressing his lips on her neck. _

"_Kai, stop I need to go I have my work to do, please let me go," Kagome said the begun to beg him with panic in her voice and eyes. _

"_No," Kai merely replied grabbing her chest pressing his hips on hers. "KAI, STOP!" She begun to thrash around to break free but Kai was a full demon and she was a mere half-demon Kai growled at her baring his fangs she pressed his lips harshly on hers she was crying by the time beating his chest with her fist with all her might. _

_Kai through her on the ground and straddled her glaring at her with hate yet love. She was so confused she thought they were best friend that he would never hurt her nor does anything as awful as this it was cruel joke. _

_Kagome sobbed with fright and sadness, "Please let go of me, Kai," Kagome said still attempting to get away so she could run. _

"_Kagome?" She looked and saw her little brother, Souta, looking at Kai with confusion "Kai-san, what are doing to Aneki?" He looked at his sister and saw that she was crying she never cries. Souta went up to Kai and bit him with all his might. _

_Kai screamed in pain and in surprise letting go of Kagome, Kagome grabbed her brother and ran with all her might she ran the border and then went straight to her home not even bothering to check if Kai was okay. _

_Kagome sank to the floor with Tears streaming down her cheeks she realized that she loved Kai and felt betrayed. _

_She heard a knock on the door and got up answered and saw Kai, she tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand and shoved it open and closed it behind him. _

"_Kagome, please let me explain then you'll understand what happened you know I would never do that to you, Kagome please, let me explain," He reached his hand out to touch her arm she flinched away still scared of him but nodded slowly not wanting to go through that again. _

_Kai took a deep breath "Okay, it started when I went out to the forest to go on a walk I saw it was a woman sitting on a rock crying so being a priest I went to go see what I can do to help the young woman, but when she turned around it was not a woman but a shape shifting demon before I could react she placed a spell on me I have no idea what it was. But when I woke up I wasn't In control of my body in knew what was happening because I was watching to I was fighting trying to break free screaming at whoever was in control to stop and to let you go and that it wasn't right and that it didn't want revenge on you it merely laughed and said I'll break her for revenge of killing my brother." Kai said with his head bowed in shame that he couldn't help her or break free of such a weak spell. _

_Kagome gulped and stood up and shakily went over to him and hugged him lightly and tried to be quick but he pulled her close to his chest she felt his tears falling landing on her cheek and collar bone slipping down landing on her haori. _

"_Kagome, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please, please don't fear me, I beg you I'll grovel if I have to, just please forgive me." Kai said through sobs he looked at her with his sad and miserable blue eyes. _

"_Of course were best friends how could I not forgive you," Kagome said looking at Kai with her piercing golden eyes. _

Flashback ends

Kagome was shocked why did that memory just pop in her head then under stood something bad was about to start and Kami just warned her by a bad memory. Kagome bristled with anger and a bit of fear for her pups' life.

"Okaa-san, is everything okay?" Ichiro said looking at his sensei and mother he always seem to be there when she needed somebody to talk to the most but when it was a mission especially dangerous missions she has been on remembering he snuck into her bag and stayed there till she found an inn and got ready to sleep for the night.

Kagome sighed and nodded, and couldn't help but want to sing her favorite song, Bad Apple of course she hadn't sung it in years due to being nearly knocked out and beaten all most all the time.

Goes on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?

Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?

Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?

I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?

Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see I will never understand

If I find a way to change, if I step into the light

Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind

Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I make another move there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step

Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night

Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can

If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back

'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black

Kagome looked over her shoulder to make sure Inuyasha or the others were watching her sing she still thought that horrible singer her mother was a much better singer.

Kagome looked up at the sky thinking of her family that was safe and sound with what was left of the Black Inu Clan she couldn't trust a lot of people yet somehow they gained her trust in a mere few months.

"I'm here ya know, I'm right beside you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear she screeched with surprise.

Kagome was huffing and panting from fright she didn't sense him coming up she looked out the window and saw the pale full moon.

Inuyasha saw Kagome grow pale and started to close the blinds "Kagome what's wrong, don't tell me that it's nothing, because I'll know it's a lie," Inuyasha said frowning pointing a clawed finger at her.

Kagome growled with protest "but it is nothing, it doesn't concern you." Kagome said with a blunt tone of voice.

Inuyasha growled angrily at her refusal "answer my question, Kagome, NOW!" Inuyasha bellowed glaring at her he hated it when someone refuses to answer a question he asks especially when he was serious as he could get.

Kagome sighed "It's the night of the full moon, it's the time I turn human," Kagome said stepping out of the shadows of her dark room.

Inuyasha gasped there was Kagome Her long black hair ended at her hips like usual but now it had a blue tint to it, Her eyes were sapphire blue that held mischief and secrets that he has not near of unlocking but eventually will. Her skin was pale her lips had a rosy pink to them than the usual pale pink. Her black ears were gone along with her fangs and claws.

Kagome looked down waiting for him to speak "So you have a night too, eh? Well mine is the night of the New Moon I should tell you since it's only fair," Inuyasha said finally after a long quiet silence.

"Any way, Kagome I need you to fix me up a formal suit to wear," Inuyasha said with a hurried tone like he didn't want her to know something.

"Why? You don't have anything formal plans for a formal suit," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with confused blue eyes.

"Just do as you're told and if she is here and rings the doorbell open the door and give her the roses and chocolate." Inuyasha said in a just-shut-up-and-do-as-I-say-or-else tone Kagome sighed with frustration in it she stormed into his room and trough him a blood red silk button up shirt, a black tie, black dress pants, black leather dress up shoes, finally she tossed him the jacket his father gave him that he never wore. It was fully black it has his family golden crescent on the front side pocket. And it had golden buttons on the sleeves cuffs and down the right side.

When Inuyasha dressed himself he allowed her in and sat on a chair, Kagome went behind him and started to brush his silver hair till it was silky and smooth then she put it in a low ponytail leaving his locks down and not put up.

"There date worthy look for you Lord Inuyasha," Kagome said with a cold and blunt tone as she stood to the side as she waited for his approval if he approved of the look.

"Thanks Kagome, and who said I was going on a date Inuyasha said with sweat beading on his face and slide down his sharp face not that he was old.

"Inuyasha I may be a slave but that does not mean I'm stupid and foolish." Kagome said with slight hurt in her tone but it quickly disappeared.

"Kagome…"but was cut off when the doorbell wrung Kagome left and answered the door and saw a young petty woman who was younger than her.

Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Yes, may I help you," Kagome said coldly glaring at the woman.

The woman shifted from foot to foot "Um is this Inuyasha Tashio Residence," Kagome merely stared at her and nodded.

She reached her hand out to Kagome to shake "My name is Yukiko, I'm his date for the night and you must be …" She trailed off not knowing her name.

"Kagome, I'm his slave Inuyasha will be down in a minute," Kagome said turning around not offering anything to her.

Kagome yelled from the bottom of the staircase "INUYASHA, GET DOWN HERE YOUR DATES HERE!" Inuyasha heard Inuyasha fall of something and whimper in pain.

Inuyasha ran down the stairs glaring at Kagome "I could hear you perfectly ya know!" He said angrily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Really, every time I try to call you in the training hall you never came or any other time only when I say breakfast, lunch, or dinner is ready," Kagome said glaring right back she guide them out, pushed them out the door.

"Don't stay out too late, don't get drunk, don't do anything inappropriate or so help Kami, If you mate with her and she gets pupped I'm not helping neither of you." Kagome said glaring at them both.

"Kagome, I'm not a-" but was cut off when Kagome slammed the door in their face, Inuyasha growled angrily grabbed his dates hand, got in the car and left.

Kagome rolled her eyes and got the kids ready for bed.

*somewhere else*

"Kagura, have you found Kagome yet and her location?" A man asked glaring at the woman than kneeled before him.

"Yes Naraku, she is currently living in a mansion with her old comrades and new friends, also may I add something else?" Kagura asked her master for permission to go on.

"Go on," He said staring at her with his cruel red eyes.

"It seems that she is also a slave, she works for a man named Inuyasha, who is currently her master and is the reincarnation of Kai the Priest," Kagura said looking at him with blank eyes.

"Great job Kagura, go and prepare a dinner I'm going to have some guests over," Naraku said laughing evilly with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Naraku," Kagura said as she turned and walked down the deathly quiet and dark mansion.

I hope you loved it and I'm still terrible sorry for being really late for this Chapter.

Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Visit and Captured

-Demoninuyashalover-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Eight: Captured and Tortured Day1

* * *

><p>Kagome stormed into her room and slammed the door she didn't know why she was so angry, was she jealous? No way impossible.<p>

Kagome shivered the room wasn't cold so way did she…oh Kami no please, don't do this to me. Sitting on her bed was the last person she wanted to see it was… Muso Onigumo, the person who helped bring the Black Inu Clan down to the dirt and nearly into dust.

"What do you want, Traitor," Kagome snarled angrily glaring the best way she could while she was scared because one she's human now and two this was Muso Onigumo and now he is a half demon still she may have skills but right now she was weak.

"Now Kagome that wasn't nice I came because I wanted to see you," Muso said smoothly and coldly.

"Yeah right like I can believe you,"

"What gives you the reason not to?"

"Well, one you killed my mate, second you committed treason, three you're insane, and four it's you!" Kagome said as if it obvious.

Muso glared and slapped her; Kagome drew her sword and got in her battle stance.

"Seriously Kagome you know it's pointless, your just gonna lose," Muso said as he drawled his own sword.

Kagome charged at him with her full speed and strike him but only to be blocked and have her thrown back into her dresser completely destroying it.

Kagome was heaving and running out of breath she was badly injured she only managed to get one blow on him which was a scratch.

Muso kicked her to where she was on her stomach; he grabbed her hair and jerked her up by the hair and pressed the pressure point to make her sleep.

"Nighty Night Kagome, Oh and before I forget I'm known as Naraku now," Muso hissed he through her over his shoulder "Kagura! Come her now!" Muso hissed quietly.

Kagura flew down on her feather "Yes Naraku," Naraku got on the feather quickly with Kagome thrown on his shoulders and flew off.

When they reached his destination he merely got off and took Kagome into a room that was made of stone and that had three sets of Shackles one for each wrist, one for her throat, one for her waist, and one for each ankle to make sure she is unable to get away.

And to just make sure he made them demon and half-demon Proof so that it was Impossible for her to break.

He chained her up and left for a moment and brought a bucket that had ice cold water in it, he tossed it on Kagome which was followed by a scream.

Naraku chuckled "Nice to see that you are up, Kagome," Naraku said smiling glaring down at her, she merely growled angrily.

"Where am I?" Kagome hissed at Naraku and she looked ready to kill him. Naraku ignored her and undid the chain that kept her on the wall and dragged her to the basement and into a room that was dark, cold, and nearly bare of furnisher.

The only thing that was in there was a table that was pressed to the wall that had a knife, a dagger, a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, a small jug of whisky, a whip and a rag. On the wall across it were two shackles for a person's wrists and ankles.

Naraku dragged her to the shackles and put them on her, "Kagome, are you impressed this room was built for you."

"Go to hell you bastard," Kagome snarled glaring at him.

"That's not very nice, after all the work Jen tried to do to make him love him, which of course made me, Naraku" Naraku said smirking looking down at her .

"You and Jen are crazy, lunatic's that doesn't deserve a breath of air or freedom," Kagome spat snarling and growling.

Naraku hissed at her that reminded her of a snake "What did you say, Half Breed"

"You heard me, you and Jen are crazy, Lunatics that doesn't deserve a breath of air or freedom," Kagome replied with a sneer, "What does that upset you, poor you," Kagome spat.

Naraku hissed again and went to the tabled and grabbed a dagger he plunged it in her right shoulder and dragged it to the left side that was just above her chest.

Kagome screamed in pain, "You seem to forget that you are in my house, and in my territory I can do whatever I please to you," Naraku snarled grabbing her hair forcing her to look at him.

Naraku released her hair took the dagger out and put it back on the table, then he took the whisky and poured some on the rag and wiped it on her arm then set them both on the table; then picked up the lighter and lit her arm on fire.

Kagome screamed in pain as the fire continued to burn her, Naraku grabbed a bucket of water and through it on her.

Naraku laughed happily and joyfully as she winced and whimpered in pain, "Damn you Naraku," Kagome hissed with hatred and venom in her voice.

Naraku chuckled "That was very fun and entertaining, but it think I'll do more tomorrow," Naraku smirked happily and turned and left leaving her in the dark, still bleeding.

'_Curse you Naraku, I'll never be broken maybe on the outside but in spirit and soul I'll never be broken by mere torcher, like my mother always said during tough times ,Let the Will be done, I'll be free and when I do I'll kill you no matter if you were a councilor I'll kill you._' Kagome thought fiercely glaring at nothing '_I must stay strong for my pups if I'll ever get to see them again, at least they are in good care and hands, and please Inuyasha take care of them for me until I get free._' Kagome thought until she passed out cause of the pain and blood.

*at Inuyasha's mansion*

Inuyasha was pacing in his room franticly '_where's Kagome? Who could have taken her? Kagome never_ _leaves without her sword and armor on_,' Inuyasha thought with panic he already knew that she wouldn't run away now without her children.

"Inuyasha, I think I know who took her," Inuyasha turned and saw Sango who was fidgeting her fingers nervously.

"Sango, do you really know who took Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at Sango with a piercing cold stare.

Sango gulped and nodded, "Jen Onigumo, or other words known as Naraku Muso now, he was one of the Councilors but went absolute crazy because he couldn't win Kagome's heart; So he sold his soul and body to thousands of demon's to get power so he could win Kagome's heart but still failed miserably." Sango explained calmly.

"So this Naraku kidnapped Kagome, for what reason?" Inuyasha asked irritated and angrily.

"He's probably doing horrible things to her for revenge for putting him through hell," Sango said watching him pace nervously when he heard that.

"Do you know where he might be?" Inuyasha asked continuing to pace nervously.

Sango shook her head sadly "Not that I know of Inuyasha, I'm Sorry but do I have permission to scout the sky with Kirara for Naraku and Kagome?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha with begging eyes.

"Go ahead but call in Rin," Inuyasha said without looking at her, Sango nodded and left immediately to look for Rin.

Rin came into his room in a hurrying pace, "Yes, Lord Inuyasha?" Rin said dutifully and knowing full well that he was not happy.

"Do you know where Jen Onigumo lives'?" Inuyasha snapped he didn't mean to but he was extremely worried about Kagome and her safety.

"No Sir, I'm sorry," Rin replied flinching when she heard him growl angrily and begun to pace furiously once again.

"Do you know who might?" Inuyasha asked stopping and turning to look at Rin.

He saw Rin hesitate, "Yes, but Kagome wouldn't approve of it." Rin said finally looking at the wall nervously.

"I don't care I just want her back safe and sound, who is it?!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily glaring at her.

"Kagome's councilor, Amari, she is the one Kagome take's direct orders from and protects." Rin said cautiously.

"But how does that help me?" Inuyasha said aggravated throwing his hands up in aspiration.

Rin sighed, "Kagome's going to kill me for this," Rin mumbled "If we go to Amari, in the Black Inu Clan, then we could possibly find her, she tells us where he lives' we go there and rescue her!" Rin said smiling happily at her thoughts.

"Yeah but here's a problem, we have to have Kagome's approval and orders," Ayame said growling with agitation they turned around and saw Ayame leaning on the post along with Sango on the other's Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru, also his parents were behind them.

"What do you guys want?" Inuyasha queried angrily Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't forget we are as upset about what happened with Kagome just as you," Miroku said with frustration, sympathy, and sadness in his voice.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped against his bed, "It's my entire fault if I was here protecting her on her night of weakness like she did for me and never left her side this wouldn't have happened," Inuyasha said sadly with his ears folded back like a beaten dog that has down something horrible.

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong you just wanted to find a perfect mother for your children, I'm sure Kagome understands she may looked angry but she was just worried about your well affair," Izayoi said softly giving Inuyasha a hug.

"Yes son, she may look weak as a human but her will to live for you, her companions, us, her family, and her pups; She' s going to fight with all her might, she wouldn't want us to feel sad and sorry for her she would want us to keep going." Inu no Tashio said gravely with sympathy in his eyes.

"Just Shut Up! You guys are talking like she's dead, she's not she wouldn't die so easily she went through hardships and I bet she'll be damn if she's gonna die she has her pups to take care of she wouldn't die," Inuyasha yelled angrily glaring at them.

"I agree with Inuyasha, She wouldn't die easily especially in the hands of Naraku she wanted to die honorably." Sango said agreeing with Inuyasha nodding her head.

"So how are we going to get approval from, Kagome to see Amari?" Inu no Tashio said looking at Ayame, Rin, and Sango.

"First we have to contact Kagome, I think I might know away but it should work, when we get her approval she will put a seal on the paper claiming she agrees but the trick part is getting her to agree to the plan." Miroku said slowly wanting to make sure they get every part.

"Okay, how Kagome's location is unknown." Sango said calmly which was difficult for her knowing that her sisterly friend was captured by their archenemy and was possibly being tortured.

"Simple, I may not know where she is but I can contact her and we can see her visibly and vice versa, only she can see us," Miroku said smiling and beaming with pride.

"Okay get started what do we need?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his amber gold eyes.

"Okay we'll need: a bowl or tub of water, medical herbs, something that she reminds you of or something that pops in your head when you thing of her, and a yellow jade flower." Miroku said with serious in his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay Mom, Dad, Koga, Ayame you guys get a tub of water and medical herbs; Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku you guys get the Yellow Jade Flower, I want you all to go to ensure your safety back and be careful; when all of you get back search for the things that she reminds you of and come straight back to my room immediately," Inuyasha barked out sternly.

"Yes!" They all said together and immediately to go search for the items hurriedly wanting to see Kagome badly.

Inuyasha sighed sadly walking to his balcony and looking at the full moon and stars, "Please Kagome, Be okay," Inuyasha said softly closing his eyes letting the breeze brush against his cheek that felt like a soft caress.

His eyes widened when he heard Kagome's soft whispers in the wind telling him what she was saying nothing '_I must stay strong for my pups if I'll ever get to see them again, at least they are in good care and hands, and please Inuyasha take care of them for me until I get free._' Inuyasha gasped and looked at the moon with begging eyes "I promise, Kagome, and I'm coming to save you," Inuyasha whispered back in the wind hoping it would carry out his message.

Inuyasha sighed and jumped off his balcony and landed gracefully in the garden he went to the roses that varied in many colors. He picked some roses that he knew the meaning of.

Orange Rose for enthusiasm, and fascination, Lavender Rose for Love at first sight and enchantment, Deep pink for thank you, Red Rose for love, respect, courage, and passion, Pink Rose for happiness, gracefulness, and gentleness, White Rose for purity, loyalty, and sincerity, and a Purple Rose for bravery.

Yes the perfect rose colors and meanings, she did fascinate him, he guessed he fell in love when he just looked at her from the very beginning; he was thankful for without he's pup's would be lost and not know what to do, she deserved respect and had huge amount of courage she was passionate about everything her love for her children, and swordsmanship; she was graceful in swordsmanship and gentle to her loved ones. She was very loyal and sincere and had a pure heart.

Inuyasha smiled softly and leaped back on his balcony and got out a red ribbon and tied it around the stems of the roses to keep the roses together. He looked up and saw his mother with the medical herbs and his father setting down the tub of water, and the others with their items that Kagome reminded them of.

Miroku knelt down in front of the tub and placed the herbs in and stirred it up (it's like ursue's potion she used on Kagome) he placed the items around the tub in a ring like way and placed a sutra that had Kagome's name on it into the tub.

They were shocked that the water begun to glow brightly then fade they saw Kagome chained up on the wall. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said in shock as he saw the burn and cut.

They saw her open her eyes weakly and looked around, "who's there? Show yourself?!" Kagome said glaring at nothing.

"Kagome, it's me Inuyasha the others are here with me," Inuyasha said watching her look at the wall that held their image.

Kagome nodded weakly, "Is there something I can help you with?" Kagome asked flatly.

Inuyasha nodded "we need your approval of going the Black Inu Clan," Inuyasha said.

"No,"

"Why the hell not, we are trying to save you!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at her his heart felt heavy.

"Doesn't matter," Kagome said simply looking away.

"Kagome, I'm not going to take no for an answer, Kagome, and you know it," Inuyasha growled angrily.

Kagome sighed and dropped her head and nodded, "I Kagome Higurashi gives full approval, to Inuyasha Tashio, Izayoi Tashio, Inu no Tashio, Sesshomaru Tashio, Rin, Koga Wolfe, Ayame, Sango, Miroku Hioshi, to enter the Black Inu Clan. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said formally, they saw a scroll that had what she said and had her seal just below and on the right of her name; her seal had a silver crescent that was outlined in black.

Inuyasha held the scroll close to his heart, "Thanks Kagome, I… I appreciate this; I'll find you and save you from Naraku's grasp," Inuyasha said promising her.

Kagome smiled, "I know you will Lord Inuyasha, and I grant you permission to use my sword," Kagome said softly then fainted, they looked at Kagome with pity.

"Okay, let's get going the earlier we start the sooner we'll get there." Inuyasha said with a stern look that told him if they didn't come he'll leave without them.

"Master Inu, Where's Okaa-san I can't find her," A small voice said with a tint of fear, they turned and saw Ichiro holding his stuffed bunny that Kagome had won at the fair.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Your mother is not here," Inuyasha said gravely looking at Ichiro straight in the eyes.

"Where is she? I want my Okaa-san," They saw Ichiro begun to wail missing his mother's scent and her.

"Quit ya screaming!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at him instantly regretting it; Ichiro whimpered and ran to his mother's room and crawling in her bed hiding under the covers curled up crying.

"Inuyasha, why did you yell at Ichiro for?!" Sango yelled glaring at her master's friend.

"He wouldn't stop wailing!" Inuyasha yelled back at Sango glaring at her with a heated glare.

"Inuyasha, you would have to expect for Ichiro to be upset and when Kamiko wakes up she'll be equally upset, it's natural; he just misses his mother." Izayoi said frowning.

"Think about, son, they have been depending on Kagome since their birth, she has be providing, protecting, and shielding them away from the cruelty of the Slave Center, that you had to face on yourself, Ichiro and soon Kamiko will feel abandoned." Inu no Tashio said calmly.

Inuyasha nodded and left to go look for Ichiro, he followed Ichiro scent, Earth and wild flowers.

When he got there his heart shattered as he heard Ichiro whimpering and crying.

"Ichiro, please come out from under the blankets I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said as he sat on the bed watching him come out from under his eyes were tinged with red from his crying.

He picked Ichiro up and sat him on his lap, and hugged him, "Ichiro, I'm sorry that I yelled at you I was stressed out and worried about Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

Ichiro sniffed and nodded, "its okay, but what happened to Okaa-san did me or Kamiko upset Okaa-san?" Ichiro said sadly.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, you didn't do anything, Kagome was captured by Jen Onigumo, do you know him?" Inuyasha asked he wanted more information about this Jen person.

Ichiro nodded, "He was a scary man, he wouldn't leave Okaa-san alone, he wanted her as his mate thing, and he was also really creepy." Ichiro said looking away not liking to talk about him.

"Thanks Ichiro," Inuyasha said ruffling Ichiro's hair causing him to giggle.

"Um…Master Inu, I was wondering could I call you Otou-san?" Ichiro said tilting his head.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded, "If you want to pup," Inuyasha said fondly.

Ichiro smiled big and hugged Inuyasha with his small arms wrapped around his neck, and Inuyasha returned the hug.

"Can you wake your sister and both of you get dressed?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Ichiro.

Ichiro nodded enthusiastically "Hai, easy I know how to get dressed, I'm a big boy." Ichiro said with a beaming smile then copied one of Inuyasha's sayings, which was of course, "Keh," making Inuyasha laugh.

"Kagome's going to kill me from teaching you that," Inuyasha Laughed, "Okay, go get dressed and wake your sister up." Inuyasha said calming down.

"Okay!" He got up and ran out the door to his and his sister's room, Inuyasha smiled.

"Good job, son," Inu no Tashio said smiling down proudly at his son.

"Thanks, Tou-san," Inuyasha said respectfully.

"Let's get ready to go to the Black Inu Clan, find Amari, get Naraku's location, and rescue Kagome," Inu no Tashio said smirking at his son, who returned in, "Hai," Inuyasha agreed smirking back.

* * *

><p>There you go! Gomen for the holdup I wanted to make it longer and because I don't have internet so I had to wait to go to my grandma's house to upload the chapter up.<p>

-Demoninuyashalover-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha characters but I do own Suki, Ichiro, Kamiko and later on characters!

Chapter Nine: On our way, Torture Day 2

Kagome was in the dark once again when she heard the door open,

"Hello Kagome," Naraku said smirking down at her.

"Go to hell," Kagome snapped glaring at him fiercely.

"Do you know what I love to do with a cigarette?"

Kagome merely glared at Naraku.

Naraku smirked and said simply, "Putting them out."

Kagome looked confused until Naraku took a step toward her and burned her with the cigarette on the side of her neck. Kagome let out a small cry. She tensed and jumped up to get away from the burning sensation. She couldn't get far however and Naraku pushed her back down onto the floor.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Kagome."

"Fuck you, you Bastard!"

"Words mean nothing Kagome. However, actions speak louder than words. And I'm the one taking action here."

Naraku walked behind her. He moved to the side of Kagome's face and looked down at the scar on her face. He smiled evilly. "So you still have that scar from years ago. When I'm done with you, you'll wish that you had died at the great fall of the Dark Inu Clan."

Kagome growled angrily until Naraku burned her right on the side of her face on the sensitive scar from her battle attempt to save Kai. Kagome tried not to scream out. She didn't want to give Naraku the satisfaction. However, the pain in that particular area was just too much. Naraku pushed the cigarette as hard as he could into Kagome's flesh. Kagome could smell her skin burning though she couldn't see anything Naraku was doing since he was behind her and it was on the side of her face.

Naraku knew that it would hurt if he rubbed something against the burn and make it more painful for her so he repeated the same torture on Kagome's other side of the face. He covered both sides of her face with several cigarette burns before moving his way down Kagome's collar bone. He noticed that Kagome wasn't screaming as loudly as she had when he'd burned her face. He realized the half-demon was trying to hold back her painful reaction.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku just laughed and burned her again.

"You're a crazy bastard!" Kagome continued as she tensed and squirmed trying to get away from the burning contact.

When Naraku felt that he had had enough he threw the cigarette on the floor and walked over to the table. Kagome bowed her head gasping for breath. She was in great pain. The burns were small, but they were deep and severe. She looked up in time to see Naraku pull out a combat knife. Her eyes went wide.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kagome asked with fear tinting in her voice.

"You'll find out in a minute."

Naraku walked over and ripped her hiori (much to her embarrassment) open with the knife. He ran the blade along Kagome's exposed chest playfully. Kagome stared at the blade, eyes wide with horror. He watched as Naraku slowly sunk it into her flesh and dragged it downwards. He was going painfully slow. Kagome tensed and tried to get away, but couldn't.

"Don't worry, Kagome. These scars will heal," Naraku told her. He looked Kagome in the eye and asked, "Where's the fun if you don't scream? Maybe… I should do this…" He grabbed Kagome's left arm and stabbed her in the shoulder.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt the blade sink through her and out the back of her shoulder. Despite her best efforts she did let out a small cry of pain. It apparently wasn't enough for Naraku because he quickly twisted the blade painfully. Kagome thought that she was going to pass out. She finally did scream.

"That's better," Naraku said approvingly.

He continued to twist the knife. Finally Kagome screamed out desperately with tears in her eyes, "Please, stop! Please!"

"I think that I'm enjoying myself way too much."

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Well… Since you asked so nicely..."

Naraku took the knife out of Kagome's shoulder. Kagome started to sob from a combination of the hopelessness of her situation and the pain. Naraku smiled and continued to cut Kagome up for about ten minutes. When he was done Kagome had several slashes on her chest and stomach. She was gushing blood, but not enough for her life to be in peril.

"I have something else for you too," Naraku said.

Kagome shook her bowed head as if to say no more. Naraku didn't listen. He went back to the table and got something. Kagome looked up and saw that he was holding a container of salt.

"Salt?" Kagome questioned.

"Ever hear the phrase rubbing salt into a wound? I've never experienced it before but always wondered if it was really painful. You are going to let me know if it is."

Naraku poured some salt in his hands and immediately started to rub it into Kagome's wounds. Kagome screamed and jumped up. The chains pulled her back to the floor. Naraku lifted her up by her hair until they were at eye level.

"That bad huh?"

Kagome spitted in Naraku's face.

Naraku grabbed Kagome's injured shoulder and applied pressure to it. Kagome's legs gave out as pain wracked through her.

"I'm in control here, Kagome. It's time that you realize that you'll never see your kids again."

Kagome was starting to believe that. She continued to scream as Naraku pressed painfully on her shoulder. She prayed that she'd black out soon from the pain. However her prayers went unanswered as Naraku continued his torture.

*with Inuyasha *

Inuyasha opened the small mirror compact and saw the whole thing, Inuyasha choked down a sob of despair and hopelessness as he saw Kagome being tortured and her pain filled cries and screams.

"Inuyasha what is Naraku doing to Kagome now?" Sango choked out with tears in her eyes Rin and Ayame were behind her also with tears in their eyes.

Inuyasha merely shook his head with tears in his and closed the compact mirror, "we have to save her," Inuyasha choked out ", if we don't Naraku might break her." Inuyasha sobbed as the tears began leaking out of his eyes.

"We will, let's go we have everything ready to go." Sango said grimly with her eyes dull and lifeless.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed his duffle bag that contained Kagome's sword, her armor, bandages.

He was wearing his robe of the fire rat and had his Tessaiga through his sash.

He nodded sadly "Yeah, the faster we get there the sooner we can save Kagome from Naraku," Inuyasha said staring at the ground.

Then Kamiko came running down the stairs with tears streaming down her cheeks "W…wh…where's…m…mommy?" Kamiko said with a sob.

"She's gone sweetheart," Inuyasha said softly looking her in the eye's not challenging her but so he could see her emotions and he saw five things he saw in Ichiro's eyes pain, sadness, despair, hurt, and betrayal.

"WHERE?!" Kamiko screeched causing her brother to run down stairs.

"Kamiko, Kamiko, Okaa-san was captured by Naraku! You know that crazy obsessed guy you kept pursuing Okaa-san!" Ichiro said hurriedly waving his hands with panic in his voice.

"That crazy man, I'll kill him I'll rip out his guts and hang them on the wall as my first trophy!" Kamiko screeched angrily.

"Yeah, I wanna kill him to and have his head as my first trophy, and make him pay for helping the enemies bring down our clan!" Ichiro hissed and bared his fangs angrily and extended his claws swiping them to make his point.

"They are defiantly from the Dark Inu Clan," Inu no Tashio whispered to his wife who nodded with agreement. (Does anybody know his nickname b/c I know it's not Inu so please tell me!)

"Ichiro, didn't Naraku have that tunnel system that starts from his house down and then it spreads?" Kamiko asked she faintly remembered venturing in those tunnels when she was about three with Ichiro going into their adventures while their Okaa-san.

"You mean there's a pathway under his house," Izayoi said with her eye's widening thinking about how many innocent people might be down there.

The twin's nodded their heads slowly then gasped "Okaa-san might be there!" They said together with a smile on their faces.

Inuyasha smirked then started for the door "good job, let's go we got a long way to go according to Sango, so we need to get a move on." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the door.

"_Finally!, we got some helpful information, hold on Kagome we're coming to rescue you!_" Inuyasha thought confidently as they all started their journey.

I hope you loved it! And please tell me Inuyasha's father's nickname!

-Demoninuyashalover-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

Claimer: I do own Suki, Ichiro, Kimiko, and new characters later on in the story.

Chapter 10: The Dream

~~~000~~~

The group continued their way to the Black Inu Clan it was a long journey but he knew they had a week until they reach their destination.

The sun was setting painting beautiful colors in the sky but it brought no comfort Inuyasha he was still worried about her even though he just spoke with her two days ago and she looked horrible and beaten up, she must look more worse today than two days ago.

Inuyasha sighed "You guys the sun's setting let's make camp and get some rest we have another long day tomorrow so let's rest up." Inuyasha said looking at the sky, they nodded and begun to make camp Inuyasha left and got the fire wood. He made it back to camp and set the wood down.

He leapt onto a huge tree branch that its roots were sticking out of the grown and were tangled. (Goshinboku)

Felt like he was at peace but still sorrowful he closed his eyes and fell into slumber missing dinner.

~Dream~

Inuyasha was looking around it was snowing and he was in front of the same old tree but the others were gone.

"Hello!" Inuyasha called out looking around.

"I…Inuyasha?" He heard a weak voice it sounded like…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out he ran to her she was in front of him just by a few feet he walked up to her and dropped to his knees.

"Inuyasha it's you…well in a dream of course." Kagome said smiling weakly yet strongly.

"Kagome we're going to the Dark Clan we'll save you just please don't die." Inuyasha said with urgency yet sadness.

He took in her appearance her scar on her face had small circular burns which he guessed it was from a cigarette, he hiori was ripped up you could see her chest and her deep wounds on her upper body. He saw whip lashes on her arms, face, legs, and hands. Her right ear had a nick on it from a sharp object.

"What did he do to you?" Inuyasha choked with his eyes widening.

"He's Torching me for…rejecting him, and choosing Kai over him." Kagome said weakly as she placed her head on his shoulder too weak to hold it up.

"Kagome I'm so sorry," Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't be, listen the Dark Clan is hidden in The Forest of Memories it's there so people would turn away due to it brings painful memories but if you keep walking then you have to go through the Forest of Misery then you would find the Dark Clan." Kagome explained lifting her head slowly to look at him.

"Why do you tell me this it though it was a secret?" Inuyasha asked confused frowning.

"I don't want you to walk in there unprepared; I will send three of my closest friends to train you." Kagome said softly closing her eyes.

"Why are you sending your friends and train us for us?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

Kagome sighed "There are some things you need to know and learn my friends shall help you the thing is when they arrive tomorrow." Kagome said looking back at him.

Inuyasha saw her eyes were now silver blue, "Kagome how can they arrive tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked ", and why are your eyes silver blue?"

"You forget that I and my friends are from the Dark Clan we can do anything if we put will to it and my eyes are silver blue because that is their natural color." Kagome explained.

"But I thought they were golden," Inuyasha said confused.

Kagome gave a weak chuckle "They are golden that is my battle eye color also I can choose which color as I please." Kagome said as she gave a weak laugh at his confused and shocked look, she then begun to cough up blood.

"Kagome take it easy okay you're badly injured." Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on her back.

Inuyasha felt her starting to disappear slowly.

"Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha asked with panic in his voice he didn't want her to go.

"I have to leave Inuyasha I can only stay for a few minutes." Kagome explained closing her eyes she terribly weak and tired he noticed like she could break any second.

"Kagome before you go I want to tell you something." Inuyasha said hugging her close.

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"I…I…I love you Kagome and I'm sorry for leaving you." Inuyasha said and apologized.

"I love you too Inuyasha, and don't worry about it I know you were trying to find a good mother for your pups, I have to go but I hope you have a safe journey." Kagome said as she faded.

Inuyasha continued to stare where she once was "I'm coming Kagome just hold on" Inuyasha said determined.

~~End of Dream~~

Inuyasha woke up and saw everyone staring at him in shock.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused frowning.

"You were smiling in your sleep son, what were you dreaming about." Inu no Taisho said raising an eyebrow.

"I was talking to Kagome in my dream she told me the location of her clan." Inuyasha replied.

"Where is it, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said in the Forest of Memory and the Forest of Misery." Inuyasha said.

They saw Inu no Taisho eyes widen "The Forest of Memory and the Forest of Misery." Inu no Taisho said shock.

"Yeah what's so dangerous about the Forest of Memory and the Forest of Misery?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"The Forest of Memory doesn't show you good memories it shows you sad, miserable, and painful memory the forest was somehow corrupted." Sesshomaru said frowning.

"And the Forest of Misery brings out the most painful moments and people don't go in there because most commit suicide due to the grief of whatever was painful for them." Inu no Taisho said looking at Inuyasha.

"The Forest of Misery used to be the Forest of Happiness and Love but was corrupted as well by the Dark Clan." Sango said.

"I don't think it was the Dark Clan I think it was the council." Ayame said crossing her arms across her chest.

"The Forests copy the council so that means someone in the council is corrupted." Izayoi said putting her face in her hands.

"Your right but who could it possibly be there are five members of the council." Inu no Taisho said frowning.

"Well we know its Jen Onigumo, and the rest but Yukimaru Lynn." Rin said with confidence.

"Who's Yukimaru Lynn?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's my councilor that I have to protect." Rin explained.

Inuyasha nodded then they saw four people two were male and two were female.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha said glaring at them growling clutching the Tetsusaiga.

"I am Katsu I'm one of Kagome's most trusted friends and comrade." Katsu said bowing to them.

He had short crimson, red hair, and tan skin he had a scar that started a centimeter above his eyebrow and stopped at the top of his eye. He had midnight, blue eyes, and he was tall, thin, and muscular but not unattractively muscular . He had on a black outer hiori and a gold color inner hiori, he's hamaka's where black as well; he wore black leather ankle boots that were out lined with gold. His armor was black that had a golden dragon on it and had 'Dragon's Heart' in silver and on the silver strip it had spikes on the rim (basically think of its shape like Sesshomaru's armor). He had a gold and black sash that held a sword to his hip.

"I'm Isamu, Katsu's brother and Kagome's second most trusted friend and Comrade as well." Isamu said smiling friendly to them.

Isamu also had short crimson, red hair, and he had black eyes, he had pale skin unlike his brother, he was tall, thin, and muscular but not unattractively muscular. He wore the same colors except it was silver and not gold. He's armor had the same shape but he had it had a katana blade on it was in silver and maple leaves that was in gold.

"I'm Miyuki, Kagome's third most trusted, I helped her around the house when she was pupped with Kamiko and Ichiro." Miyuki said smiling at the twins, who stared at her curiously.

Miyuki had back-length violet hair, she had sapphire blue eyes, and she wore a pink inner kimono and wore a white outer kimono that had red sakura flowers all over and had a red obi.

"I'm Bikou, I'm the fourth most trusted friend, and I helped her protect her pups" Bikou said smiling softly.

Bikou had shoulder-length, black hair that had a tint of blue, she had pale skin, and she had dark green eyes. She had a white inner Kimono and she wore a black outer kimono that had dark red crescents designs.

"It's nice to meet you, so you guys known Kagome all her life?" Izayoi said curiously.

"Yes, we have known her since childhood." Miyuki said smiling a bright smile.

"Is Kagome her real name?" Inu no Taisho asked curiously he knew that warriors in the Black Inu Clan tend to change their names.

"No her real name is Neikan." Bikou said calmly.

"Why did she change it?" Inuyasha asked frowning.

"Her father gave it to her he wanted a terrifying name that meant Treacherous and that's where Neikan came from but when she went into the army she changed it to Kagome and never told anybody of her birth name." Isamu said.

"In the army when she served she was the most terrifying and if you pissed her off she becomes your worst nightmare." Katsu said shaking his head.

"So that's here she got Nightmare from." Sango said amazed.

"Yup!" Bikou said happily smiling as if nothing was wrong with that.

"Now why did she send you?" Sesshomaru said coldly glaring at the new members of the group.

"To be your guide to the Black Inu Clan, duh!" Miyuki said rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

"And to teach you the history of it of it." Katsu said soberly giving them a serious look.

"We need to get going first through the Forest of Misery." Inuyasha said looking at the new members they nodded and led the way.

'We're coming Kagome wait for us!' Inuyasha thought determined and followed after.

There you go sorry it took a while hope you loved it!

-Demoninuyashalover-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: The Council<p>

"When are we getting there its taking forever, we need to get to Kagome as fast as possible!" Inuyasha said frustrated it's been three days Naraku could be doing anything to her now he hasn't spoken to her and she was blocking the connection and they aren't even there.

Katsu sighed "We are almost there we are now arriving to the Forest of Misery I'm guessing It's going to be Kagome's memories of her misery." He said soberly with sadness in his eyes about his best friend's misery and suffering.

"What are the effects of Forest of Misery?" Rin said frowning looking at Katsu.

"Well it chooses one of your closest companions and shows you their most painful memories to make you miserable that you were happy and your friend was in pain." Katsu said grimly looking at the ground.

"Oh, is it true that the forest reflects the council and if the council is corrupted then the forests will be corrupted as well?" Sesshomaru said looking at Isamu.

"Yes, the council except for Rin's councilor is corrupted to restore the forests you must replace the council with new and honorable councilors." Isamu explained grimly with anger in his voice.

"Who do you think they will pick to be their new councilors and leader?" Sango said curiously.

"Kagome would most likely be chosen as the leader Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi will most likely be chosen as councilors." Katsu said shrugging.

"What about Ayame?" Shippo said frowning up at Katsu.

"Well I doubt she would want to deal with war and leadership; no offence she doesn't look like the political type." Katsu replied casually.

"It's true! I want no part of their government I wanna be a house wife and marry Kouga!" Ayame said happily with stars in her eyes as she stared at Kouga.

"No way, I'm going to marry Kagome I need a strong woman to make strong pups!" Kouga said smirking.

"Over my dead body, Kagome's mine you can't have her I'm goin' to marry her, fleabag!" Inuyasha said growling at him baring his fangs.

When he realized what he just said he turned cherry red and jumped into the tree that was on his left; the other's looked at each other.

"Oh...I can't wait for the wedding!" Rin said excitedly with excitement in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a grandma soon!" Izayoi said happily clapping her hands smiling.

"I can't wait for grandpups." Inu no Taisho said calmly smirking.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Inuyasha yelled down at him he's face tuned into a darker red.

The laughed for the first time in three days they been so stressed and worried about Kagome they never joked around hell even Miroku hasn't done anything perverted ever since Kagome was captured.

"Let's just get moving already!" Inuyasha said angrily hopping out of the tree and continued on his way after the map Kagome sent through the mirror compact even though they never knew that he talked to her at night when they were asleep.

They continued on their way silently down the path to the Forest of Misery. (**I'm not going to do all that because i'm lazy so...you can use your imagination** **here!**)

~With Kagome~

Kagome was woken up by a bucket of ice-cold water she looked up and saw Naraku in his hellish glory.

"What do you want now?" Kagome snarled glaring fiercely with hatred in her eyes.

"Awe now that's not nice I only wanted come down to ask do you want something to eat," Naraku said with a fake pout ", after all I can't let you die of starvation or there will be now more fun." He said smirking.

She wanted to slap that smirk off his face and burn it till you couldn't recognize it any more.

"Kagura!" Naraku called out for his servant who walked into the room quietly Kagome could tell that she hated Naraku.

"Yes Master?" Kagura asked with a monotone voice she glanced at Kagome quickly then back.

"Help me move this table." Naraku commanded picking up his side of the table.

Kagura did as she was told and helped her to where the table was just hand reach away.

"Go fetch our guest her food." Naraku said with a sneer Kagura bowed and left for a moment.

When she came back Kagome's nose smelt the food and it smelled great and not poisoned.

On the tray was a bowl of white rice, the next bowl was oden, and on the plate was teriyaki chicken and next to it was a glass of clear water.

Kagome saw there were no chopsticks or a fork or spoon.

"Well go on and eat I assure you it's not poisoned you have my word," Naraku said smugly crossing his arms ", if Kagome doesn't eat her food in thirty minutes take it away she'll starve until next three or so days." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Naraku, how am I supposed to eat it without chopsticks or a fork?!" Kagome yelled back angrily growling.

"You're a dog demon eat like a dog." Naraku called back calmly laughing.

Kagome growled in anger she tried to reach for the bowl but she couldn't reach it she refuse to eat like a common dog she'd rather die than eat like a dog!

"Just grin and bear it you need it if you're going to survive at least drink the water." Kagura said rolling her eyes though Kagome knew it was her way of being concerned and worried.

Kagome sighed and shook her head no " I can't it'll lower my dignity even more it is bad enough that I was captured so easily the last thing I need is to eat and drink like a dog." Kagome said lowering her head.

Kagura sighed when thirty minutes passed Kagura took the food and water then left, she later came back and moved the table back to its original spot.

"I hope Kami would be at least merciful and allow you to die peacefully." Kagura said with sadness in her ruby eyes.

Kagome gave a weak smile "Kami has been against me yet with me hopefully my friends will save me or death." Kagome said the bowing her head and closing her eyes she heard the door shut.

Then she heard the door open again and saw Naraku walking to the table once again and laid out some items which she knew would lead her to pain.

"Did you eat Kagome?" Naraku asked lifting an eyebrow and looking at her with his red eyes bright with madness.

"Of course not anything you give me will be rejected; you cannot be trusted!" Kagome said then begun to yell.

"What gives you such an idea Kagome?" Naraku said with fake hurt and pouting.

"Well let's see here you betrayed the clan, you kidnapped me, and beating the hell out of me; that proves a lot you bastard." Kagome snarled angrily.

"I'm hurt Kagome after all the generous things I did for you." Naraku said with fake hurt in his voice.

Kagome growled and bared her fangs.

"Oh stop it Kagome you know I love you." Naraku said with sarcasm dripping off the words.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yeah, well I hate you, you rotten bastard." Kagome hissed angrily.

"Why Kagome, I thought for a second that you might have been a cat demon." Naraku sneered with a smirk.

Kagome glared at him ignoring the insult '_Inuyasha hurry up please'_ Kagome thought bowing her head as she grew tired due to her injuries and lack of sleep thanks to the bastard.

"Well if you're gonna be grumpy I might as well leave." Naraku said walking to the door.

"Good riddance and don't let the door hit you on the ass." Kagome said glaring at him, Naraku glared at her and walked back to her he slapped her across the face.

"You'll learn not to anger me one way or another." Naraku hissed as he left slamming the door.

Kagome let a tear slip down her face she missed her home not her masters but hers…the Higurashi Mansion, she missed her room, her black and purple painted walls her black and red silk covers and comforter; she missed her piano, her acoustic guitar, her family, she missed Kai though now she wasn't in love with him no longer now it was Inuyasha she loved and she missed him.

'_I'm not going to make it through all this I'm too weak and tired…no I got to get out of her I need to pretend that I'm dead this is my chance. Then when they dump my body some where I can get out of here go to the clan._' Kagome thought out her plan she knew how to fake death she done it before.

Kagome relaxed her body slowly then she made it lax as if it was a dead body she lowered her heart rate to where it was if it wasn't beating then she slowly and faintly to unnoticeable and changed the spell slightly to wear if Inuyasha was close and she heard his voice she would awaken at once.

Kagura went into the room to see if Kagome was a wake she saw that Kagome was 'dead' Kagura felt a hard blow of sadness. Kagome was her only friend and was like a sister to her.

"Kagome…" Kagura whispered sadly she felt a small tear fall down her cheek.

'_Kagura I'm alive I'm just faking don't tell Naraku,_' Kagome told her mentally she heard Kagura gasp.

'_Are you really?_' Kagura asked mentally.

'_Yes I'm gonna try to escape can you tell that I'm alive?_' Kagome asked.

Kagura looked over Kagome and spread her demonic aura she felt Kagome's blasting '_You need to lower your demonic aura to nothing or at least to unnoticeable.' _Kagura said she looked at the door with worry hoping that Naraku won't come in yet.

'_Thanks Kagura I'll come back and free you once I heal and build up my strength to its highest peak._' Kagome said.

'_Alright I have to go and tell Naraku that you died,_' Kagura said sadly '_I'll miss you my friend, my sister, my family_'

'I'll miss you too sis' Kagome thought.

Kagura got up and put her blank face on and she went to Naraku.

"She's dead Master," Kagura said blankly with emotionless eyes.

"What?!" Naraku yelled he glared at Kagura then stormed down to the room that kept Kagome's body.

Naraku saw Kagome's lax body he didn't hear her breath, her heart beat, and felt no demonic energy.

"Damn her! Damn it! Kagura dispose of her body!" Naraku snarled as he kicked Kagome's body.

Kagura nodded then through Kagome's battered body over her shoulder she went outside and got on her big feather and flew off she went to the Dark Inu Clan and waited for Kagome's comrades to get her.

~Inuyasha~

They finally made it to the Dark Clan and went through hell to get here.

They made it to the Council Hall finally they walked to the white grand building the only place that looked colorful.

The Building was huge it was pearly white, it had tall beautiful, stone columns that held up the upper balcony; there was flight of stairs that led to a dark oak wood door that held the clan's insignia on both doors which was a black crescent moon and a silver sun in the back.

When they approached the building they felt dread and fear when they approached.

"This doesn't feel like peace and justice." Inuyasha muttered bitterly.

"I know right ironic." Isamu said smirking at Inuyasha he returned it.

"Let's get this over with; I want to find Kagome as quick as possible." Inuyasha said hurriedly.

They followed Katsu into the building they continued what seemed like forever till they reached two oak doors that held the same symbol, Katsu knocked on the door loudly.

"Come In!" They heard a sharp feminine voice call out; they opened the door and saw five desks that were in a semicircle.

"Lady Yukimaru, I brought guests it was an order from General Nightmare, she said to treat them well." Katsu said half lied Kagome did say to bring them here but not to treat them well.

"Why are they here anyway?" a one of the councilors asked curiously.

"We are here to ask if you guys knew where Naraku lives, and who are you?" Inuyasha said bluntly crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha!" The others yelled glaring at him.

"What all I asked was a question and answered his." Inuyasha said glaring at them in return.

"Forgive my son." Inu no Taisho said bowing to the council man.

"Forgiven and my name is Akira Saito," Akira said glaring at the half-demon ", and who are you?"

"Inuyasha Taisho." Inuyasha snapped glaring at him he already hated the council.

Akira had blonde hair and indigo blue eyes, he was wearing a black outer hiori and a white inner hiori; his black hiori had gold suns design on the right shoulder and he had no armor. He was wearing a black hamaka. He had on golden leather boots with black outlines. He had two twin katana's on his back. And he was a Dragon-Youkai.

"You sure are a snappy mutt." Akira snarled at Inuyasha, Inuyasha opened his mouth to comment but his father bet him to it.

"Keep in mind that he** is** my son, thus you will be respectful to him right to he is agitated his soon-to-be mate has been captured." Inu no Taisho said narrowing is eyes.

"Yes, yes," Akira said as he breathed out trying to control his temper not wanting to anger Inu no Taisho ", my apologizes"

"Humph…whatever, I'm not going to apologize." Inuyasha muttered Akira growled at that.

"Ignore him, now tell us where is Ka-" Inu no Taisho started but was interrupted he sighed.

"Lord Akira…" The woman started but then looked at them then stopped abruptly.

"Continue…" Akira said glaring at the woman angrily that she has interrupted them he was not the one to be interrupting especially if it's important.

"General Nightmare…has been delivered to us and seems to be…" She looked worriedly at them the said slowly ", dead." She finished.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed he knew who General Nightmare was Inuyasha stormed over to the poor woman and snatched her up.

"What do you mean she seems to be dead take me to her now." Inuyasha hissed angrily glaring at her.

The woman was shaking eyes wide with fear in her she looked at his father pleading for help.

"Take us to her." Inu no Taisho said smoothly the woman nodded "Inuyasha put her down."

Inuyasha let her go and followed after her along with the others the walked into a white room where they saw Kagome on a bed with a white blanket on top of her.

Inuyasha hurried to her side and quickly grabbed her hand. "Kagome, are you really dead?" Inuyasha asked softly frowning.

They immediately heard Kagome gasp for air and her demonic aura blasted. Their eyes widened and saw Kagome's eyes open slowly then focused on Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome croaked then smiled" It…looks like…my trick…worked."

"Trick, what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked frowning.

Kagome was about to start till Inuyasha held his hand up in a stop. "Never mind, you can answer when you are better for now rest Kagome." Inuyasha murmured Kagome nodded then grabbed his hand.

"Stay." Kagome said softly holding on fiercely to his hand.

"Baka, do you really think I'm going to leave you alone in this place?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow Kagome smiled and shook her head the her eyes drifted shut going back to sleep.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed next to Kagome still holding her hand Ichiro, Kamiko, Shippo, and Suki ran up to the bed and looked at their mother or soon-to-be mother.

"Daddy, mommy's back are wo going home now?" Ichiro asked hopefully looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Ichiro "after she recovers then we will go back home." Inuyasha replied softly to Ichiro.

"And then we will be a family again when you marry mommy?" Kamiko asked with equal hope in her voice.

"Yeah, we'll be a family again." Inuyasha replied smiling when the cheered then quiet them down before they wake Kagome from her slumber.

They piped down quickly and smiled "Then you and mommy can make us baby brothers?" Suki asked tilting her head.

"Or little sisters!" Shippo added excitedly smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed then patted their heads "We'll see." Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome watching her afraid that she'll disappear again from him.

"Okay, but I want baby brothers and sisters!" They said together Inuyasha chuckled and smiled at them.

"We'll see." Inuyasha replied smirking when they huffed and pouted at his response.

'_Yeah maybe we can have some more kids and a big family._' Inuyasha thought smiling down at Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>The end sorry it took forever I was and still am watching two new anime I'm watching which is Bleach and Death Note. I got in trapped in Death Note. And I might gather a couple of chapters of stories I might do I'm not sure, that I have typed and some are crossovers and of course the InuYasha series is part of the crossovers. So I'll post them up and you can tell me which story you want me to do I'll create a poll for it if I can figure it out. <strong>

~DemonInuyashaLover~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters only the ones I created.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Confronting the Council<strong>

Kagome finally recovered and was planning how to capture and kill Naraku and she got her original position in the government as a General even though she didn't want it.

Kagome turned and looked outside and saw Inuyasha training with Sesshomaru also learning Sesshomaru's fighting style.

Ichiro, Kamiko, Shippo, and Suki were in the field not too far playing Miroku and Sango were in the cave and the small hut that they shared discussing their wedding plans.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped for a break and went to the cave and plopped down along with Sesshomaru both trying to catch their breath from their training.

"Stupid Half-breed, you couldn't even land a hit." Sesshomaru said coldly glaring at Inuyasha.

"Baka I wasn't trying to hit you Father would kill me if I injured you, ya know!" Inuyasha said glaring back at Sesshomaru.

"So you always get yelled at, so what's the difference." Sesshomaru stated blankly raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru angrily "keep talkin' and I'll kill ya instead of injuring you." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Hn, I'd like to see you try Half-Breed, you wouldn't land a single hit on me." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Inuyasha growled then grabbed Tetsuaiga "I'll show ya' and I'll kill ya while I'm at it!" Inuyasha said as he launched at Sesshomaru swinging Tetsuaiga at his head, Sesshomaru glared and dodged it then jump back to field then unsheathed Tokigen then blocked the next strike. Then they went back to fighting again.

Kagome sighed and shook her head; Sango came over and sat next to her. "Hey Kagome, how are you feeling are your injuries bothering you?" Sango asked worried.

"I'm feeling better and my injuries are just about healed, Sango we need to go back to the Dark Clan and confront the council about Kikyo's freedom and Naraku's treason and punishment." Kagome said watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight/spare.

"Yes and we are going to have to retrain Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha, they are lacking in something I just can't put my finger on it." Sango said resting her head on her palm, watching them as well.

"Hmm… Sesshomaru lacks emotions even though he thinks it is a weakness; but he needs to know they are important a person with no heart is just a hollow soul after all." Kagome said softly watching Sesshomaru.

"Yeah and Inuyasha fights recklessly with no strategy, and looks like he's just swinging at random, so who will train whom?" Sango said looking at Kagome diverting her attention.

"I'll train the Taisho's, you can train Miroku, Rin, and Alex," Kagome said ", I'll have to go find Kumori, and she should be at the manor."

"Alex is going to fight with us?" Sango asked curiously she knew Alex they were friends when both her and Kagome were at High School, College, and then Military.

"Yeah and I think Kuroshinta, Yomi, and Kuro maybe Kaze and her eldest children." Kagome said looking at the sky.

"What about Yuki Ren?" Sango asked.

"I think she hates me." Kagome said with a smirk then shrugged brushing it off.

"Why when I met her she seemed like she totally adored you." Sango said lifting an eyebrow.

"She offered me to be her body guard, well more like begged I refused because I didn't feel like baby siting her." Kagome said bluntly she got up and went to the back of the cave with Sango following.

"I'm going to the council, I have to get dressed." Kagome said putting her outer hiori on, then her armor and swords.

She walked out of the cave and started down the path; she quickly glanced back to see what the others were doing before she left. Toga and Izayoi were talking in the left side of the field where a patch of flowers were growing. Rin and Ayame were also at a patch of flowers but Rin was picking them and Ayame was talking with her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still sparring; Kouga and Miroku were watching to see who would win; and Shippo and Kirara were playing next to Rin and Ayame.

Sango jogged up to her in her battle outfit and with Hirikotsu on her back "I'm going with you knowing how your clan is you might be attacked they consider you a traitor." Sango said calmly looking at her then walked beside her.

"Yeah the dumbasses think I planned it when I was trying to leave to protect my pups, the fools." Kagome growled glaring at nothing.

They walked silently until Kagome heard a shuffle in the bushes then sensed Two demonic auras "I know you're there demons show yourself." Kagome said coldly.

"Did you really forget about us, General Kagome?" The male said giving a ghost smile.

"Kuroshinta is that you?" Kagome asked the silver eyed male Sango observed him and the other one she didn't recognized them.

"Sango this is Kuroshinta and Phoenix." Kagome introduced bowing to them along with Sango as they bowed in return.

Kuroshinta had shoulder- length midnight black hair that reached to his shoulders, he had startling silver eyes, and tannish pale skin, he had pointed elf-like ears in one it had a small earring that had a black crescent. He wore deep purple outer hiori and a black inner hiori and she had on deep purple hakama's. He had black leather ankle boots. He also had a sword on his hip.

Phoenix had short spiky red and orange hair, he had bright red eye, and he had tan skin. He was wearing a deep red outer hiori that had a golden phoenix design on the back of it, his inner hiori was white and his hakama was red. And he was wearing black leather ankle boots that were outlined with gold. And he had a scythe strapped to his back; he also had the same earring like Kuroshinta.

"Nice to meet you, but may I ask what does that earring stand for?" Sango said/asked bowing respectfully at the two, before straitening up.

"The earrings mean we serve under General Kagome, oh and General?" Phoenix said turning to Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome answered and raising an eyebrow facing him.

"Amari was so pissed when you left, so I'd better watch out because she's gonna give you hell." Phoenix warned.

Kagome nodded "Phoenix, I need you to rally up a small group so when I get done with the council we can plan a raid on Naraku's manor and take one of my comrades and friend back." Kagome said then walking towards the entrance.

"Very well." Phoenix said then he left quickly to start the gathering.

"I shall go with you and Sango." Kuroshinta said leaving no room for arguments Kagome merely nodded the continued her way to the council building.

Kagome could already feel evil radiating off the building and sending chills down her spine.

'I have to challenge them... and boot them out of their position, that is what I'll do I'll challenge the council.' Kagome thought determinedly that she will not let this go on the people were suffering and they were doing nothing but laughing.

Kagome straightened her poster and walk to entrance and walked in ignoring the guards and their protests.

Kuroshinta quickly disposed them then returned to her side he smirked "seems the fun is about to begin." He said glancing at Kagome.

"Hn… seems so." Kagome said back smirking she felt an excited shiver go through her; she was excited she hadn't fought in years and was longing for a good fight.

"You two are weird." Sango said playful rolling her eyes Kagome and Kuroshinta merely smirked.

"You love us." He merely said glancing at Sango slyly; she merely sighed and nodded head bowed in fake disappointment.

"Alright let's get this over with." Kagome said darkly as the mood tensed and got serious because they knew after today they were at war with the council and Naraku.

They reached the oak door, Kagome opened it and walked in with Sango and Kuroshinta trailing after her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our long lost general, Kagome." Akira said smirking leaning back crossing his legs and arms.

"Akira," Kagome said coldly glaring at him ", I see you all have treated the clan poorly, are you all that terrible leading a clan." Kagome stated Akira glared at her wiping the smirk off his face.

"What do _**you**_ want Kagome." Amari hissed angrily glaring at her with betrayal in her eyes.

"I came to challenge the whole council." Kagome said straight to the point.

"Are you mad? Are you challenging us? You are a mere general!" Akira said laughing at her Kagome glared frostily at him.

"No I'm not mad, I know what I'm doing do you accept yes or no?" Kagome said colder.

"Fine my vote is yes I can't wait to kill you." Akira said sadistically.

"Yes." Amari merely said then turning away from her.

"Hmm…yes but I'm not fighting in it!" Yukimaru said she wanted these people out of the council so she could leave she believed in Kagome. Kagome was no fool and she knew that.

"No, it will be nothing but pointless bloodshed and your being foolish" Yoshi said flatly.

"Fine, I can't wait to see you and your comrades die painfully." Darcy said happily.

"So the majority rules out we accept your challenge and if we lose you get our positions and if we win you die." Amari said coldly glaring at her ruthlessly.

"Very well, we shall start two weeks from now in the arena at noon it can be public or private I could care less, and it will be like a mini tournament two groups verse each other one member or two fights against each other; each victory is a point for your team you have ten seconds to get back into the ring or it's an automatic victory for the other team. Your opponent must be dead for you to have victory; after all it is a Death Tournament. Also the limit of team members is sixteen, that is all. " Kagome said casually.

"It shall be public I want to watch people see you humiliated and kill you and your legend; and very well I agree with the rules." Amari said.

Kagome nodded and followed Sango and Kuroshinta out "Thank you, and nice seeing you again **Milady**." Kagome said coldly smirking when she saw anger seep into her eyes.

When they got back they saw a small group of people waiting for them with the others.

"Hello Kaze, Yomi, Katsuro, Kuro and Ebony. How have you all been, I haven't seen you in four years." Kagome said smiling.

"Good, I heard Kikyo got ya and made ya into a slave." Yomi said smirking; Kagome glared at him then flipped him off.

Yomi laughed and shook his head. "Bastard, any way I'm guessing you guys are wondering why I called you guys it's because I challenged the council." Kagome announced.

"Awesome we're gonna be kicking some asses!" Phoenix said happily eager to fight again.

Do any of you guys want to join and help me in the mini tournament?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"The Taisho's will join." Toga said leaving no room for Sesshomaru to protest.

"Very well." Kagome said nodding then looked around.

"I'll join." Kaze offered see didn't like spilling blood she was more of a healer than a fighter.

"Alright we got the Taisho's fighting and Kaze anyone else?" Kagome asked.

"I'll join." Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku said.

Kagome nodded and looked for more she knew Phoenix, Kuroshinta, and Yomi would fight with her.

"I'll fight!" Ebony said this would be her first real fight to the death.

"Okay, we are going have to kill Naraku first and get Kagura to see if she'll fight with us maybe Kanna." Kagome said.

"Alright as long as you know the way to Naraku's layer, and on the spare days we have left we can train." Toga said.

Kagome nodded "Then its set." Kagome said finally. '_I'll make sure that the current council falls and turns to ashes for us to sweep up and create a better one._' Kagome vowed silently in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry it took forever I honestly forgot about the story, I know i'm an idiot. So I hope you can forgive me.**

~demoninuyashalover~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha character; only the characters I create.

**Chapter Thirteen: Kagome's Swords, Kumori and Mangetsu**

"Everyone we will be heading to my manor where my sword waits for me." Kagome announced.

"Kagome, what do you mean your sword is waiting for us. I understand that swords can choose their masters but I don't understand." Miroku said not knowing how to explain his problem.

"Oh, my sword Kumori is a rare type of sword that you don't get often, she one of my two swords, both my swords have a humanoid form. I guess I never showed you guys," Kagome explained ", I'll show you."

She took her sword and unsheathed it the turned it upside down "Mangetsu, turn into your humanoid form, it's time to wake up." Kagome commanded then she released the sword allowing it to fall straight down.

They saw a flash of light then a tall man stood there stretching "About time! I was getting rusty ya know!" Mangetsu complained Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Get over it." Mangetsu glared at her the faced the others curiously "Who are they do I get to kill them?" Mangetsu asked darkly with smirk on his face.

Kagome glared at him and pinched him smirking when she got a yelp of pain. "Keep dreaming, Mangetsu these are my comrades you should know Yomi, Kuroshinta and Phoenix." Kagome said lightly.

"Oh yeah, nice seeing you three again," Mangetsu said happily then got angry then looked at Kagome "Why did Kumori get to stay in her humanoid for and I didn't, that filthy woman Kikyo touched me! Do you know how many baths I'm gonna need?!" Mangetsu said glaring at his master.

"Please she only touched you that's minor to what she did to me." Kagome said glaring at hi, he merely pouted then flop on the ground crossing his legs.

"Is he that your sword you carried around all the time?" Izayoi asked she never seen him around their mansion.

"Yes this is Mangetsu, the brother to my other sword, Kumori." Kagome introduced realizing that she never introduced him.

They all observed him Mangetsu had long back-length blood red hair that had black strikes in. His eyes were crimson red. His skin was tan, he was muscular yet lean. He was about 5'11 he had pointed elf –like ears and he had claws as well as fangs making him look like a demon. He was wearing a deep red outer hiori with a golden inner hiori. He had black hamaka's; he had a black and silver sash. He had black heelless ankle boot with a golden out line. (**A/N: Think of Sesshomaru's with those colors**).

"What are you all staring at?!" Mangetsu said annoyed his right eye twitching.

"Mangetsu settle down, now!" Kagome commanded she sighed and shook her head.

"Hn…" Mangetsu said turning his head away.

"Great just what we needed another Sesshomaru only more Talkative." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Toga smacked him upside the head; Inuyasha glared at him then rubbed his head.

"Any way let's get going, it's a bit of a walk." Kagome said calmly ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

They agreed and followed after Kagome, Mangetsu was on her left and Inuyasha was on her right so they walked in a comfortable silence.

Mangetsu started to get bored and decided to pester Inuyasha. He used his mind link since he didn't want his Mistress to hear.

'**Who are you?**' Mangetsu asked Inuyasha he saw Inuyasha jump in surprise.

'_Inu is that you?_' Inuyasha asked irritated with annoyance laced in it.

'**No, I'm Mangetsu and I ask again who are you?**' Mangetsu asked.

'_I'm Inuyasha what's it to you?_' Inuyasha asked calmly relaxing.

'**Just curious and who is Inu?**' Mangetsu asked.

'**That would be me, Mangetsu.**' Inu said he sounded like Inuyasha but his voice was demonic.

'**And you are?**'

'**His Youkai, the Ningen is here he just not speaking he is called Yasha.**' Inu said.

'_I'm still here ya know!_' Inuyasha said annoyed that they forgotten him and that he was getting a headache.

'**Awe is the Hanyou getting lonely?**' Inu said teasingly they heard Inuyasha growl angrily.

'**That explains Inu.**' Mangetsu said amused when he saw annoyance flash across Inuyasha's eyes.

'_Both of you shut up._' Inuyasha yelled in his head glaring at the road ahead.

'_**Mangetsu, please leave my Master alone and go pester your own Mistress and Inu go be silent in your cage**_.' They heard a rich and smooth voice said.

'_Thank you Tessaiga._' Inuyasha said calmly to his sword.

'_**You're welcome, Master.**_' Tessaiga replied.

They arrived at the Higurashi Manor they were at awe it it was grand on the red oak doors was Kagome's families mark was a black moon with a silver outline. Manor was outlined with woods and had a lake about five minutes away.

Kagome knocked on the door "Kumori! Open the door, it's me!" Kagome called. She stepped back and waited patiently.

They saw the door open and a woman was there she bowed to Kagome and greeted. "It's nice to see you again Mistress Kagome." Kumori said calmly.

"Still formal as ever, it hasn't been long only about four years." Kagome said smiling at Kumori.

Kumori had wavy, lower-back length black hair, she had light green eyes; and she had fair skin. She was wearing a black yukata that had yellow and white lilies, and with a white obi. "I see we have guests…I'll prepare some rooms." Kumori said softly.

"Yes this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Toga, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Suki you should already know my allies." Kagome said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Kumori, Mangetsu's sister." Kumori introduced smiling they mumbled their hellos.

Kumori wisped off to prepare some rooms for the guests "Inuyasha why don't you let Tessaiga in its humanoid form?" Kagome asked glancing at the sword curious what it looked like in its human form.

"Alright." Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and dropped it precisely the right way and muttered a few commands. His sword glowed at transformed into its human form.

Tessaiga had short silver hair he had white robes on with a fluffy tail like Sesshomaru's his eyes were a steely grey that had some softness in them.

"Hello General and Master, thank you for allowing me to roam around but I do prefer my sword form and be at my masters said ready for whenever he needs me." Tessaiga said politely, then reverting back and going back into the sheath.

"See he never wants to go into his human form that's why I never do that." Inuyasha explained calmly shrugging then looking around curiously. "Your home is lovely, Kagome."

"Thank you Inuyasha well… welcome to the Higurashi manor I hope you enjoy your stay." Kagome said formally then bowing.

**Yeah I know it's crappy … the reason why I didn't update soon was because my laptop was messing up and the Word Microsoft wasn't working for me so gomen nasai.**

**~DemonInuyashaLover~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha characters but I do own all the characters I have created.

Chapter 14: One Soul

Kagome walked around her manor remembering the happy memories it held. She looked out into the garden and saw Mangetsu messing around and chatting with Inuyasha; it was rare to see Mangetsu friendly to others. Kagome smiled and watched secretly as Mangetsu and Inuyasha laughed at something he said, she noticed that Tessaiga wasn't there at Inuyasha's hip.

She heard someone come up behind her quietly, she turned around and saw Tessaiga looking at her and observing her. "Do you need something, Tessaiga?" Kagome asked politely she respected the old sword knowing he was older and wiser than her and her swords. Tessaiga looked at Kagome with seriousness, "Are you planning something against my master?" Tessaiga asked friendliness was not in his eyes or voice. Kagome shook her head I am planning nothing only to survive and to be with him." Kagome answered truthfully. Tessaiga nodded in satisfaction ", Good I do not want my master to have a broken heart. I didn't mean any harm to you all I wanted is keeping my master happy and safe." Tessaiga said now with ease in his voice.

Kagome nodded and smiled "You know I never seen Mangetsu so friendly to other people but he is so friendly to InuYasha. Even Kumori is warming up to him it's very unusual." Kagome said in thought, Tessaiga smiled. "That's my master for you he even got me to switch my loyalties. I used to be loyal to Toga only and followed the rules when he passed me down to Inuyasha. But as I got to know him and fought with him in combat I grew fonder of him." Tessaiga said.

Kagome looked at Tessaiga with shock, "switch your loyalties?" Kagome said confused frowning. Tessaiga nodded "When Master was young I thought he was foolish and that my former Master was a fool to give me to Inuyasha. But the boy proven my wrong," Tessaiga said laughing. ", I grew so fond of him that I bonded myself with his soul and made us one."

Kagome looked at him confused "How can a master and a sword become one soul?" She asked confusion in her voice and face. Tessaiga smiled at her "The master and sword must have a strong bond like Master Inuyasha and I. So if he dies I shall die with him and go to the afterlife with him." Tessaiga explained. "The master and sword or in your case swords must agree with each other to become one and they must trust each other."

Kagome gave an 'oh' look, "So if I asked Kumori and Mangetsu to become one with me we all have to agree and trust each other?" Kagome said in a question like way. Tessaiga nodded and smile observing Inuyasha and Mangetsu. Then he gestured her to look when she complied "You see Mangetsu is bonding with Master Inuyasha, a bond is another way to become one." Tessaiga said.

Kagome begun to look worried "So Mangetsu doesn't want me to be his Mistress?" Kagome asked sadly. Tessaiga immediately shook his head "No, Mangetsu is trying to fill the void that makes him feel empty. You both never became one so he is trying to become one with Master Inuyasha; also they both are kindred spirits. Master Inuyasha knows what it feels like to be alone so they both will bond easily." Tessaiga replied.

Kagome looked at ease now "What do you mean Inuyasha knows how to feel alone?" Kagome asked confused, frowning and look up at Tessaiga. Tessaiga pressed his lips in a tight line and looked firmly out the window. "It's best if we not talk about that, Master Inuyasha hates to bring that topic up so I will speak of it. Now go bond with your swords more then you will be stronger and also start training more for the tournament after all three days will go by faster than you think." Tessaiga said wisely then left to go to his master having the urge to return to his side.

Kagome nodded at watched she saw them speaking she saw Inuyasha turn around and speak with Tessaiga and Tessaiga had an innocent look on his face and return to his sheath. Inuyasha shrugged and begun to talk with Mangetsu again once in a while laughing at what either he or Mangetsu said. She turned and went to her library and saw Toga reading a book he looked up at her and greeted her with a nod and return to his book. She nod back and went and got one of her favorite books and sat in her favorite soft chair and thought absently '_I'll ask Kumori if we can become one soul first then Mangetsu,_ _since his trying to bond with Inuyasha right now._' She smiled and begun to fall into the world of her book.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry It took me forever to update this but I was trying to figure out the fights,I lost inspiration for a while until I read an Inuyasha manga that struck up an Idea and coming up with new stories that I will not post until I at least get this story done. There are probably five or six chapters left maybe less. Also I might change my name to InuYoukai27. <strong>

**~Demoninuyashalover~**


End file.
